Melody of Eyes
by Effie0420
Summary: [CHAP 4 UP!/NOBODY COMPARES YOU] Baekhyun bertekad menjadi hero bagi Kyungsoo yang terancam oleh 'serigala – serigala lapar' di XO-HS. "Sorotan mata mereka itu adalah melodi kematian Kyung, kau tidak boleh lengah dan termakan rayuan mereka—" —Baekhyun. Check this out! BL/CHANBAEK/OFFICIAL COUPLE
1. Cover

**MELODY OF EYES**

.

.

.

.

Story by ** effie0420**

.

.

.

**Title :** Melody of Eyes

**Pairing :** Our symphony "**BaekYeol**" (slight! '**Kyungsoo X EXO**')

**Cast :** EXO

**Length :** Chaptered

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance/Comfort

**Recomended Song :** XOXO 'All Ver'

.

.

.

**WARNING!**

It's Yaoi, Boy's Love, Boy X Boy, DLDR! I won't get a bash! Out of characters, Some typo(s). This story is mine! Don't copying without permission! #devil mode on

.

.

.

**SUMMARY :**

Baekhyun bertekad menjadi hero bagi Kyungsoo, sahabatnya, yang terancam oleh serigala – serigala lapar di XO-HS. Bagaimanakah kisah Baekhyun yang harus menghadapi 5 raksasa dan 5 kurcaci yang menginginkan Kyungsoo?

"Kau tahu, sorotan mata mereka itu adalah melodi kematian Kyung, kau tidak boleh lengah dan termakan rayuan mereka—"

–Baekhyun

.

.

.

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

.

Present © by Griffin 'Effie0420

.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Wolves

"**MELODY OF EYES"**

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1 START!**

.

.

.

Namanya Do Kyungsoo, pemuda bermata kelereng dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Mata bulatnya yang indah dan polos berhasil menjebak hati para pemuda berjiwa seme di sekolahnya. Bibirnya yang penuh dan kissable begitu menggoda untuk dikecup. Kulit putih halusnya terasa lembut walau hanya dipandang mata. Tubuh ramping dan bahu yang sempit, bak anak gadis berhasil membangkitkan jiwa – jiwa serigala yang tengah kelaparan. Seolah sosok yang sedang berjalan di koridor itu adalah makanan terenak untuk segera di santap. Begitu polosnya, hingga ia membalas sapaan dan senyuman –atau seringaian menggoda?– para serigala di XO High School ini. Tak mengertikah kau Kyungsoo? Kau adalah Eldorado yang diincar para pemburu emas yang bermata hijau itu. Ck. Ck.

"Pagi manis." Seorang pemuda berambut abu – abu, menyapa Kyungsoo di ujung koridor. Ditambah lagi tatapan menggoda dua orang dibelakang pemuda itu. Pemuda manis berambut abu – abu itu, Luhan, tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo gemas. Dan disusul oleh seringaian dua_ sunbae_ nya yang lain, Yixing dan Minseok.

"Selamat pagi." Kyungsoo membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum canggung.

"Kau makin cantik Kyungsoo-_sshi_." Minseok berujar dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo. Memang dasarnya polos, ia hanya menggaruk pipinya dan tersenyum malu. Membuat pemuda berdimple di samping Minseok ingin menerkamnya sekarang juga.

"Apa perlu kami antar sampai kelas Tuan putri?" Yixing membungkukkan badannya seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Kyungsoo, seolah Kyungsoo adalah putri kerajaan yang singgah di istananya. Ck, bualan negeri dongeng. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lagi.

"Tidak usah, aku permisi dulu _sunbaenim_." Kyungsoo membungkuk sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tiga _sunbae_ nya tadi.

Langkah mungilnya menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua dengan susah payah. Tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat, dia dipaksa mengantar kakak perempuannya, Do Sookyung, berbelanja bahan makanan dan tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia juga kecapekan. Apalagi semalam tidurnya kurang karena harus mengerjakan tugas – tugasnya. Sesekali ia berpegangan pada tembok atau menekan lututnya agar segera mencapai ujung tangga ini. Kelas yang berada di lantai dua cukup menguras tenaganya juga.

"Morning my princess! are you tired, baby? Perlu aku gendong ke kelasmu?" Kyungsoo hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang karena mendengar suara bariton di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda jangkung, berambut blonde tengah memandang Kyungsoo dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Tak urung membuat wajahnya memanas karena malu. Ia menunduk dalam, membuat pemuda jangkung itu gemas dan mengusap surainya.

"Tidak usah Kris _sunbae_, aku permisi." Kyungsoo segera menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat. Melupakan rasa pegal di kakinya barusan. Oh entahlah, ia merasa semakin hari tempatnya bersekolah ini semakin menakutkan.

"Hai Kyungsoo." Duh, siapa lagi ini. Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati. Bahkan menuju kelas saja harus melewati berbagai cobaan dulu. Sial sekali dia.

"H-hai, Chanyeol-_sshi_."

"Eh, kau formal sekali sayang. Panggil saja Chanyeol, kita kan satu angkatan. Lagi pula kelas kita juga bersebelahan. Iya kan?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu menoel dagu Kyungsoo bermaksud menggoda. Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo pasti langsung salah tingkah dan tersenyum bodoh.

"Hei, jangan menggodanya Park Chanyeol. Lihatlah wajahnya tambah cantik ketika memerah seperti itu." Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya mendengar perkataan pemuda lain. Pemuda berkaca mata, dengan bentuk wajah kotak, namun memiliki rahang yang tegas. Pas dengan wajahnya yang cukup membuat wanita memekik tertahan (bukan karena ketakutan ya.).

"Kau tepat sekali Jongdae." Chanyeol tertawa lebar. "Dia tambah manis bukan?" Kyungsoo membuka telapak tangannya dan memasang wajah innocent yang sangat imut dimata keduanya. Hampir saja mereka meleleh kalau – kalau tak bisa mengontrol suhu tubuh mereka. Ck, berlebihan.

"Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku, Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo melongo kemudian mengerjap – kerjapkan mata bulatnya imut. Kedua tangan Chanyeol dan Jongdae serasa gatal ingin meraup pipinya dan mendaratkan kecupan manis di bibir _plump _nya itu.

"Eits tunggu, dia itu pantasnya denganku, Jongdae!?" ketus Chanyeol dan meninju bahu Jongdae pelan. Sedikit pendebatan membuat wajah Kyungsoo tambah memerah. '_Apa – apaan aku punya teman seperti mereka. Memalukan eomma!_' batinnya _nyesek_(?).

"YA! Kyungsoo-_ya_! Kyungie!" Seorang pemuda mungil berlarian kearahnya. Ia terengah – engah ketika hampir mencapai tempat Kyungsoo. Pemuda ber_eyeliner_ itu kemudian menatap garang kearah Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Ia berkacak pinggang dan memposisikan tubuh mungilnya di depan Kyungsoo. "Jangan ganggu Kyungsoo dasar telinga besar!" Pemuda manis itu menunjuk hidung Chanyeol dengan tegas. "Dan jangan menggodanya lagi spongebob!" Dan selanjutnya berakhir dengan tudingan tajam kearah pemuda bernama Jongdae itu.

"Kau mau apa tikus kecil?!" ketus Chanyeol.

"Ohoho, kau pikir aku takut dengan gertakan raksasa jelek seperti mu! Cuih, takkan pernah!" Ia mendecih dan menatap tajam manusia dengan tinggi berlebihan itu. Kyungsoo menarik – narik lengan pemuda manis itu, berharap ia akan menghentikan aksinya karena mereka sudah menjadi tontonan murid – murid lain sekarang. Hal ini memang sudah biasa di XO-HS, namun entah mengapa semua murid itu seolah selalu tertarik untuk melihatnya.

"Baekhyun, sudahlah." Kyungsoo masih menarik – narik lengan blazer pemuda itu, namun pemuda bernametag Byun Baekhyun itu masih saja melempar tatapan membunuh pada dua orang di depannya itu.

"Cih, aku takkan membiarkan kau diganggu manusia – manusia menggelikan seperti mereka." Wajah Chanyeol memerah menahan amarah. "Apa?! Kau marah? Dasar telinga besar! Suara om – om. Mesum. Idiot. Park Dobi sialan!"

"Ck, kau yang sialan bocah tengik! Penganggu! Dasar tikus kecil, gigi tupai, mata sipit, bocah labil!" Mata Chanyeol berkilat – kilat saat menatap Baekhyun.

"Shh—Tower namsan, tower indosat(?), playgroup—ups salah, playboy! Tiang bendera, tiang listrik, tiang jemuran!"

"Cebol. Kurcaci. Minimoys. Smurf. Donald duck?!"

"Eh? Kenapa jadi Donald duck, Yeol?" Jongdae berbisik. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Bukankah dia cerewet seperti bebek?"

"_MWO_?!"

"Dasar irisan daging babi!"

"_Shit_!" Baekhyun menghentak – hentakkan kakinya kesal. Matanya pun ikut berkilat tajam saat beradu dengan mata elang Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi dengan surai cokelat itu melipat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Baekhyun yang memang tak mau kalah kembali angkat suara. "Awas kau Park Chanyeol, tunggu pembalasan dari Byun Baekhyun!" Ia menunjuk pada Chanyeol hingga dagu Chanyeol terangkat. Ia mengibaskan tangannya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo pergi –memasuki kelas mereka.

Sesampainya di kelas, Baekhyun melempar ranselnya di bangkunya dan menghentak – hentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa centi dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Tak urung bibir _plump_nya terus mengumpat dan menyumpahi Chanyeol. Dari sekian banyak manusia yang menyukai Kyungsoo, Baekhyun bersumpah ia takkan menyerahkan Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol. Sumpah dunia akhirat dia sangat membenci pemuda itu. Kalau perlu ia akan mengawal Kyungsoo kemana pun agar tak bertemu manusia pemilik senyuman paling bodoh –menurut Baekhyun itu. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo, dan menatapnya serius.

"Dengar Kyungsoo. **Kau tahu, sorotan mata mereka itu adalah melodi kematian Kyung, kau tidak boleh lengah dan termakan rayuan mereka**—_arra_?!" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk – angguk paham. "Ck, tunggu pembalasanku Park Chanyeol!" geram Baekhyun.

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

Jam istirahat pertama baru saja berbunyi. Sangat nyaring malah. Sama halnya dengan dengan suara perut pemuda manis itu. Berbunyi dan minta diisi sesegera mungkin. Ia menghentak – hentakkan kakinya kesal di depan bangku temannya yang sibuk mencatat sesuatu di _note_ nya. Ia mendumel dan terus mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Cepat Kyungie, aduh...cacingku kelaparan?!" rengek Baekhyun sembari menunjukkan segala _aegyo_ andalannya pada Kyungsoo. Mulai dari wajah memelas, tatapan _puppy eyes_-nya, bibir yang mengerucut lucu, pipi menggembung, wajah memerah (?), dan masih banyak lagi. Tak urung Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang duduk pasrah di lantai kelasnya sembari memegangi perut datarnya yang keroncongan.

"Ta-dah! I'm done. _Kkaja_." Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar. Ia menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo keluar kelas. Baru saja mereka berjalan keluar dua langkah dari pintu kelasnya, mereka –ah, atau mungkin Kyungsoo, telah disambut oleh beberapa serigala lapar XO-HS lainnya. Mata mereka berbinar menatap tubuh Kyungsoo dari bawah hingga atas. Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan segera menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo pergi. Sesekali ia melempar tatapan tajam seolah berkata –sentuh dia atau mati sekarang juga!–.

"Mau makan di atap bersama ku, little lady?" Tiba – tiba saja mereka dikagetkan oleh seorang pemuda berwajah _resik_ dengan senyuman menawannya, sang ketua OSIS, Kim Joonmyeon. Baekhyun cukup menyukai pemuda ini, ia merasa pemuda ini cocok dan pantas untuk Kyungsoo, tapi sayang– Kyungsoo bilang dia tak menyukainya.

"Maaf _sunbae_, kami akan makan bersama di kantin. Kalau _sunbae_ mau, kita makan bersama di kantin saja." tolak sekaligus tawar Kyungsoo. Tak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan Joonmyeon pun mengangguk dengan antusias. Kini mereka –BaekSooMyeon– berjalan bersama menuju kantin. Sesekali Joonmyeon atau lebih akrab dipanggil Suho itu berdehem keras supaya seluruh pusat perhatian koridor beralih padanya. Kyungsoo tampak tenang – tenang saja, sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia sudah sweetdrop sedari tadi melihat tingkah memalukan sang ketua OSIS ini. '_Begitu saja sudah pamer, dasar kekanakan!_' dengus Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ehem." Kali ini dehemannya benar – benar keras, ada apakah? Baekhyun tertawa bodoh saat melihat Suho saling melempar tatapan tajam dengan seorang pemuda berdimple, yang Baekhyun ketahui sebagai _sunbae_ nya juga, Zhang Yixing. Ia mendengar gosip kalau mereka berdua –Suho&Yixing– ini adalah rival sejati. Dari masa Junior HS mereka selalu memperebutkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Dan Baekhyun bisa menebak, mereka sedang memperebutkan Kyungsoo sekarang. Ck, memalukan. Baekhyun menyengitkan dahi ketika Suho mendahului mereka dan berjalan kearah Yixing yang menatapnya datar dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. '_Aura persaingan yang sangat kental dan tercium jelas walau beberapa meter berada jauh dari mereka_.' batin Baekhyun.

"Kau tertinggal satu langkah Yixing-_ah_, kau bukan lawan yang sepadan denganku." Suho tersenyum meremehkan dan Yixing hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Jalanmu saja seperti kura, Suho Kim. Akan sangat mudah bagiku untuk mengalahkan _seme _yang lelet sepertimu." Suho _nyengir _dengan mata melotot tajam kearah Yixing. Luhan yang berada di belakang Yixing sudah tertawa lebar melihat reaksi berlebihan Suho. Suho yang melihat tawa menyebalkan Luhan langsung berdecak kesal.

"Diam kau! Dasar tipikal _uke_ yang mengaku _seme_!" Mulut Luhan langsung terkatup rapat dan tubuhnya menegak. Mata Luhan berkilat sebal menatap Suho. Ia juga mendecak kesal kemudian melangkah mendekat dan meraih kerah Suho yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Lebih baik, daripada _seme_ lemah gemulai sepertimu." Luhan menyeringai dan gelak tawa Yixing dan Minseok terdengar hingga seluruh lorong. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang melihat sedari tadi hanya cengo. Tanpa mau menggubris urusan _sunbae – sunbae_ gilanya itu, Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo pergi. _Tsk_, bahkan mereka –Suho dkk– tak menyadari kepergian Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

"Baek, apa tidak papa langsung meninggalkan Suho _sunbae_ begitu saja." Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada khawatir. Baekhyun hanya menggedikkan bahunya dan kembali melahap ramennya.

_Sluurrp._

"Ahhh.._mashita_! Biarkan saja Kyung, dia takkan mungkin hilang karena lupa jalan ke kantin kan?" Baekhyun mengunyah sebagian ramen dalam mulutnya dan menelannya pelan. "Lagipula mereka tak kan selesai berdebat dalam sehari. Kau mau kita kelaparan hanya karena melihat pertunjukkan konyol _sunbae_ kita itu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng polos. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.

Tanpa disadari mereka, dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang pemuda berbeda ciri fisik tengah memperhatikan mereka dari meja kantin yang lain. Pemuda berambut blonde dengan iris hazel yang terkesan dingin, pokerface andalannya dan pemilik wajah tanpa ekspresi, Oh Sehun, memperhatikan mereka dan menyeringai kecil, nyaris tak terlihat jika kau tak jeli menamatkannya. Satu pemuda lagi, berwajah tampan –walau kadang terlihat polos dan mesum diwaktu bersamaan (yang benar yang mana?), berahang tegas dengan kulit tan eksotisnya, Kim Jongin, berdecak kesal melihat dua _uke _yang tengah bercanda itu.

"Kapan coba anak kecil itu enyah dari Kyungsoo? Aku pikir mereka selalu bersama bak sepasang lubang hidung tahu tidak! Mana betah mendekati Kyungsoo kalau ada manusia planet disampingnya." Kai mendengus kesal sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun –atau tak disadari Kai?.

"Baekhyun sebenarnya menarik." Sehun berujar dingin.

"Sayang, lekukan tubuhnya tak seindah Kyungsoo." Kai mulai berucap dan Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Cantik tapi sombong. Cerewet. Terlalu aktif –atau malah hyperactive? Kurang berisi, terlalu kurus, pipinya tirus." Sehun mendengus kesal. Haruskah menyebutkan cirinya sampai seperti itu? Benar – benar terdengar sangat mesum di telinga Sehun. "Apa?!" ketus Kai kesal melihat ekspresi Sehun yang selalu menyebalkan baginya.

"Ck, sudahlah."

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun, Hun?" Sehun menggedikkan bahunya.

"Tidak. Entahlah—" Kai menyerngitkan dahi, bingung. "Saat ini aku masih menginginkan Kyungsoo. Sama denganmu." Kai mencibir. Ujung – ujung Kyungsoo juga. Kai meraup colanya dan meminumnya dengan beringas. '_Do Kyungsoo, bagaimana caranya membuatnya luluh padaku?_'

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun terpaksa pulang sendiri karena Kyungsoo sudah dijemput terlebih dahulu oleh supir pribadinya. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil dan kakinya dengan lincah menendang – nendang kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia menghela nafas dan menarik tali ranselnya, menyamankan posisi ransel di punggungnya. Kadang ia berfikir, kenapa dia tak terlahir sebagai anak orang kaya dan bisa pulang pergi diantar sopir? Ck, berkhayal. Nyatanya ia hanyalah anak seorang pegawai kantor biasa di sebuah perusahaan yang parahnya, perusahaan itu milik keluarga Park, keluarga Chanyeol. Keluarga kaya yang menurut Baekhyun memiliki rumah sebesar White House Amerika, taman seluas lapangan golf, dan ramai seperti pasar? Kenapa? Karena disana ada banyak sekali maid dan bodyguard. Lalu kenapa Baekhyun mengetahui itu? _Yeah_, biarpun malas mengakuinya, tapi keluarga Park itu tetangganya. Rumah mereka berhadapan, membuat kesan 'kecil' yang kentara pada rumah Baekhyun.

Nah, tak jarang juga Baekhyun berkunjung ke Istana keluarga Park itu. Namun bukan untuk menemui Chanyeol pastinya. Baekhyun sebenarnya diam – diam mengagumi sosok Park Yura, kakak Chanyeol yang begitu anggun dan humoris disaat bersamaan. Ramah dan cantik. Berbanding terbalik dengan pemilik senyum pepsodent (?) itu. Hanya satu kata paling tepat untuk menggambarkan Chanyeol, yaitu menyebalkan—idiot, kekanakan, sok keren, sok tinggi, sok imut, sok cool, sok jagoan, sok pintar, sok kaya (walau memang kaya), sok akrab –dengan Kyungsoo, sok jaim, dan sshhh—masih banyak sebenarnya.

"Dasar Park Chanyeol jelek! Kecoak keriting huh!" dengusnya entah pada siapa.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kecoak—tikus kecil?" Sebuah suara _bass _tiba – tiba saja muncul dari arah belakangnya, membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun langsung meremang. '_Gawat, tiang bendera di belakangku. Apa dia dengar ya?_' Baekhyun masih terpaku di tempatnya, enggan untuk berbalik. Karena sumpah demi apapun, Chanyeol akan membunuhnya sekarang juga, Chanyeol paling benci disebut kecoak –karena dia memang phobia dengan serangga menggelikan yang satu itu. "Kenapa kau tak berbalik dan memandangku heum?" Nada suara Chanyeol memang lembut, namun banyak tekanan ancaman di setiap kata – katanya dan Baekhyun takkan tertipu itu.

Mata Baekhyun berputar gelisah, mencari tempat untuk kabur yang sekiranya aman. Ia tak mau diseret pulang dan membersihkan halaman Chanyeol seperti minggu kemarin. Hanya gara – gara sebutan 'kecoak keriting' saja dia harus membersihkan halaman rumah Chanyeol yang sudah seperti lapangan penerbangan itu. '_Aduh, sebaiknya aku kabur saja_.' _Seettt._ Baru saja Baekhyun mengambil langkah untuk berlari, tangan panjang Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu menangkap ranselnya dari belakang. Menyebabkan Baekhyun menjerit kecil dan hanya dapat menggapai – gapai udara kosong di depannya, mencoba melepaskan diri dari sang raksasa. Yang lebih kuat pastilah pemenangnya. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah dan diam, namun ia tak juga membalikkan badannya. Bibirnya mengerucut dan mengumpat pelan. Sesekali ia menghentak – hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Jadi mau kabur ya?" bisik Chanyeol dari arah samping, membuat telinga Baekhyun merasakan sensasi geli dari hembusan nafas Chanyeol. Masih dengan memegangi ransel Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutar badannya dan menghadapkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun yang membuang muka sedari tadi. Mereka tetap terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu selama beberapa menit. Baekhyun yang risih karena terus dipandangi Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganmu, Park Dobi. Aku mau pulang!" ketusnya.

"Aku juga." Baekhyun mendecih pelan. Suasana kembali hening. Keadaan jalanan yang sedikit sepi juga membuat Baekhyun merasa canggung. Eh? Canggung? Entahlah. Dia juga tak mengerti mengapa tatapan Chanyeol yang seolah mengintimidasinya itu membuat sensasi aneh dalam hatinya. '_Cih, yang benar saja. Untuk apa aku canggung hanya karena ditatap seperti itu._' Baekhyun mendumel dengan bahasa bibir, membuat Chanyeol menyerngitkan dahi heran.

"Chan-Chanyeol!" Tiba – tiba saja Baekhyun berteriak membuat Chanyeol tersentak dan melepaskan tangannya dari ransel Baekhyun. Tak menyianyiakan kesempatan kabur, akhirnya Baekhyun segera mengambil langkah seribu menjauh dari tubuh raksasa itu.

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Bweee!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menurunkan kulit mata kirinya, hingga kelopak matanya tertarik ke bawah. Pose mengejek. Dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol geram. Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak ingat kalau Jongdae akan menjemputnya disini, ia pasti sudah berlari mengejar manusia kurcaci itu. Chanyeol meringis kesal dan mengumpat Baekhyun. "Park Dobi jelek!" Oh, lihatlah si mungil Baekhyun yang menggoyangkan pantatnya mengejek Chanyeol. Melihat kekesalan Chanyeol, dia tertawa puas dan segera berlari pulang.

"_Well_, kali ini kau kulepaskan. Lihat saja nanti tikus kecil. Kau takkan bisa kabur dari seorang Park Chanyeol." Ia menggumam dan sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah tampannya.

_Puukk._

"Kau menjelang gila ya?"

"Ck, sialan kau Jongdae."

.

.

.

.

**To be continued—**

Ini sengaja saya kasih pendek dulu ceritanya ya, nanti kalau banyak yang suka, saya bakalan panjangin lagi.

**Mind to review? :D**

.


	3. Chapter 2 - Chanyeol's Revenge

"**MELODY OF EYES"**

.

.

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

.

******indaah'cqupp** , WulannS, ArraHyeri, adistiii, oh luhan, Guest, **12Wolf****, ****yamanaka aya****, ****Unnamed EXOstand****, ****SHY Fukuru****, ****jungsssi****, ****Imeelia****, & ****Nurfadillah**

.

Makasih makasih banget buat para reader-_nim_ yang baca FF saya. Saya juga berterima kasih banget banget banget buat para reader yang sering muncul di kotak review saya. Review kalian bener – bener _nyess_ di hati. Kkeke.

Juga, apabila ada yang janggal dan kurang di hati para reader-_nim_, bilang aja. Yang mau kasih kritik atau saran, saya buka kotak saran buat menampung semua keluh kesah reader (?). Saya juga seneng **beberapa bilang FF ini bikin ketawa, padahal sumvah ini genrenya bukan humor lho. Kkekee.** xD

**Nah, ada yang tanya 'Apa ada hunhan'nya?', saya mau kasih sedikit bocoran. **Ini FF, main pairnya ChanBaek, tapi main story nya Kyungsoo (jadi anggap aja 'menceritakan tentang kepopuleran Kyungsoo dari sisi Baekhyun'). Nah, soal hunhan, awal cerita emang kaya crack pair gitu (Kyungsoo X EXO), namun seiring berjalannya cerita, bakalan muncul – muncul official couple-nya. Tapi alurnya pelan – pelan ya, soalnya jalan ceritanya masih jauuuuuhhh...bahkan saya belum memikirkan endingnya. Jadi, sabar ya reader-_nim_. Saya juga punya banyak hutang FF soalnya #manusia labil nih xD

**Sekali lagi, Thanks a lot buat nice review-nya.**

Buat silent reader, gpp deh, aku menghargai kalian yang mau membaca FF ini. Mungkin gak review karena bingung mau ngomong apa. Hhehe.

**Langsung deh, check this out!**

.

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

"_Well, kali ini kau kulepaskan. Lihat saja nanti tikus kecil. Kau takkan bisa kabur dari seorang Park Chanyeol." Ia menggumam dan sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah tampannya._

_Puukk._

"_Kau menjelang gila ya?"_

"_Ck, sialan kau Jongdae."_

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2 START!**

.

.

.

"Shhh—sialan anak itu. Ahh, bajuku~" Luhan terlihat menggerutu sedari tadi. Tangan mungilnya mencoba membersihkan noda jus di baju seragamnya dengan air. Bibirnya mengerucut beberapa centi ke depan dan segala sumpah serapah keluar dari bibir _plump_ nya. Matanya terus bergerak menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca toilet lalu bajunya yang terkena noda dan mendengus kesal setelahnya. Yixing dan Minseok di belakangnya hanya terkekeh sedari tadi. "Ck, apa yang kalian tertawakan eoh?"

"Kau terlihat lucu Lu, jangan manyun begitu. Kau terlihat seperti seorang _uke_ sekarang." Minseok terkikik geli dan Luhan justru semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Ish, gara – gara jus sialan anak itu! Siapa sih anak tadi?! Tunggu—" Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menerawang ke langit – langit toilet. "Aku tadi sempat melihat nametag nya. Heum, Oh Se—Seran? Oh Sena? Oh Se—Se—"

"Oh Sehun." Yixing membenarkan. Luhan menatap kedua temannya dengan alis saling bertautan.

"Kalian mengenalnya?"

"Heum. Dia _hoobae_ kita, rival kita dalam memperebutkan Kyungsoo." _Uhhuk_. Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"_Mwo_?! Bahkan sudah ada _hoobae_ kita yang mengincar Kyungsoo?" Yixing dan Minseok mengangguk. "Ck, saingan lagi. Aku harus mendapatkan Kyungsoo apapun yang terjadi." Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, mengetuk wastafel di depannya sok dramatis dan kedua temannya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Apa?!" ketusnya. Yixing dan Minseok saling pandang kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Hey, kau pikir Kyungsoo milikmu? Kita berdua juga menginginkannya tahu!" runtuk Minseok sembari menoyor – noyor sisi kepala Luhan. Luhan menghentak – hentakkan kakinya kesal dan kembali mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Ck, hentikan. Kau seperti anak gadis _ngambek_ tahu tidak."

"Sialan!" Luhan mengumpat. "Ah, _ngomong – ngomong_ tentang anak bernama Oh Sehun itu, aku harus membalasnya dulu. Hohoho." Luhan tertawa nista dan mendapat jitakan telak dari kedua temannya. "Apa?!" Ia mengusap – usap kepalanya dan melotot menatap YiSeok

"Jaga sikapmu! Dasar memalukan!" Luhan mencibir.

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

Seperti biasa setiap ke kantin Kyungsoo selalu mendapat godaan dari _hoobae_, teman seangkatan dan _sunbae_ nya. Baekhyun yang senantiasa berada di sampingnya juga tak lelah – lelahnya melotot sepanjang koridor, padahal ia berani bersumpah kalau mata sipitnya terasa perih seakan ingin sobek karena terus melotot. Tapi ini semua ia lakukan demi sahabatnya, Kyungsoo. Ia tahu temannya ini tak nyaman berada di sekolah karena ulah penghuni sekolah ini sendiri. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah akan menjaga Kyungsoo dari penghuni – penghuni mesum macam serigala – serigala XO-HS ini. Euh, sok dramatis pula kau Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo manis, mau makan bersamaku?" Tiba – tiba saja Suho sudah berada di samping Kyungsoo dan menoel – noel lengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatap Suho datar. '_Ck, aku kira kau mengagumkan sunbae, ternyata sama saja._' batinnya heran. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk. Sesampainya di kantin, seperti biasa Baekhyun memesan makanan untuknya dan untuk Kyungsoo, namun untuk hari ini ia harus rela memesankan untuk Suho juga.

"Dasar malaikat pencabut kesabaran! Kenapa aku disuruh memesankan makanan untuknya juga? Cih, kenapa akunya juga mau saja?" Baekhyun memukul – mukul kepalanya sembari melangkah menuju otlet makanan untuk mengantri.

"Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk terus, tikus kecil?" Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Bulu kuduknya langsung meremang saat mendengar suara bass dibelakangnya. Baekhyun yang memang sudah hafal betul siapa pemiliknya, memilih berjalan lagi dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Ya! Berhenti Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menutup kedua kupingnya dan menggerutu kesal.

_Grep._

"Tunggu dulu tikus manis, kita ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan sayang." Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Perutnya terasa mual mendengar ucapan sok manis pagar namsan, eh—Chanyeol maksudnya— barusan.

"Apa? Masalah—kecoak keriting?" Chanyeol memutar kedua bolanya. Sudah tahu masih nanya lagi. "Ck, sudahlah. Lupakan. Kau kekanakan sekali." Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya hingga cengkeraman Chanyeol terlepas.

"Eh, eh, tidak bisa begitu." Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun lagi.

"Park Chanyeol! moodku sedang jelek sekarang! Kalau mau mengajak ribut nanti saja saat mood ku sudah baik lagi." Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal.

"Mana bisa menawar begitu." Baekhyun terus berjalan dan mengabaikan Chanyeol. "Hari ini kau harus kerumahku." Baekhyun memesan makanan untuk Kyungsoo dan dirinya serta Suho. "Ya! Byun Baekhyun, dengarkan aku dulu!" Baekhyun tersenyum pada si penjual dan mengambil pesanannya lalu berjalan kembali ke bangkunya diikuti Chanyeol yang masih mendumel di belakangnya.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga. Meja yang semula ditempatinya, Suho serta Kyungsoo kini terisi oleh—satu, dua, tiga, empat, empat orang lagi. Jongdae tersenyum kearahnya. Kris sibuk menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah digoda oleh Suho. Dan dua _hoobae_ yang bahkan jarang –hampir tidak pernah duduk bersamanya atau pun Kyungsoo. Mereka Sehun dan Kai. Chanyeol yang juga heran langsung melangkah mendekat dan duduk disamping Kris yang berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun merengut kemudian meletakkan makanannya dengan kasar. Menimbulkan suara dan berhasil menyita perhatian mereka.

"Kenapa kalian jadi ikut bergabung? Selera makanku jadi hilang." ketus Baekhyun dan duduk disamping Chanyeol masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dan menatap tajam beberapa orang 'asing' tersebut.

"Kami kan tidak menemuimu, tapi menemani Kyungsoo makan." jelas Kai tak kalah ketus.

"Cih, menyebalkan."

"Sudahlah, mereka kan hanya ingin makan bersama Baekkie, biar saja." Kali ini Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo kesal.

"See? Princess saja tidak protes, kenapa kau yang harus repot – repot meladeni kami?" Kalimat yang dilontarkan Kris sukses membuat Baekhyun tersinggung. Ia berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Ia melempar tatapan tajam kearah Kris kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Baekkie—"

"Biarkan saja princess, memangnya dia siapa melarangmu dekat dengan semua orang." Kris memotong perkataan Kyungsoo, membuatnya tertunduk sedih. Kris menyuapkan seiris daging kearah mulutnya. Terlihat santai. Bahkan semua yang duduk disana juga tak ada yang menggubris kepergian Baekhyun hingga sebuah suara berhasil menginterupsi pergerakan tangan mereka.

"Err—aku akan menyusulnya." Ucapan Sehun sontak membuat beberapa pasang mata disana menatapnya heran. Ia mengembalikan wajah dinginnya dan mulai bangkit menyusul Baekhyun. Yang lain tampak tak peduli dan meneruskan acara makannya. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum kearah punggung Sehun yang menjauh dan menyantap ramennya lagi. Namun satu diantara mereka masih terpaku menatap punggung Sehun yang mengecil, Park Chanyeol. Pergerakan sumpitnya masih terhenti semenjak Sehun mengatakan hal tadi. Entah mengapa dia tak menyukai sikap perhatian Sehun barusan. '_Ck, dia tertarik pada Baekhyun? Sok perhatian sekali!_'

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

Bel usai istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Sehun yang tengah berbincang dengan Baekhyun langsung pamit pada Baekhyun untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Setelah Sehun menghilang dari balik tangga, Baekhyun segera memasuki kelasnya. Ia mendekati bangkunya dan terheran mendapati sebuah kotak kado di atas mejanya. Matanya menelusuri ke seluruh ruangan namun tampaknya itu bukan dari teman - temannya. Ia menatap sebuah tulisan yang terletak diatas kadonya. Matda! Ada namanya tertera disana, jadi pastilah ini kado untuknya. '_Apa aku juga punya penggemar rahasia?_' Baekhyun menimang – nimang kado itu dan terkekeh kecil. '_Mungkin saja. Memang hanya Kyungsoo saja yang punya penggemar. Hohoho._' Ada sebuah kertas terselip disana.

"Eh, kado dari siapa?" tiba – tiba suara Kyungsoo muncul dari arah belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan menggedikkan bahu.

"Entahlah." Baru saja ingin membuka kadonya, seorang guru sudah memasuki kelasnya dengan membawa setumpuk kertas. Oh ayolah, mood Baekhyun baru saja bagus dan sekarang langsung disuguhi dengan kertas ulangan Matematika kemarin? Ia pasti mendapat nilai merah lagi. Baekhyun mendengus lirih kemudian menduduki bangkunya setelah menaruh kado tadi di lacinya.

Di tengah – tengah pelajaran yang membosankan, ia melirik kearah lacinya dan mendapati kotak kado itu masih tertutup manis disana. Rasa penasaran mulai menguasainya, dengan perlahan ia mengambil kotak itu, berusaha tidak ribut agar gurunya tak memergokinya. Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya menyikut lengan Baekhyun pelan.

"Psst, nanti kalau Kwon saem tahu, kadomu bisa diambil."

"Tidak akan terjadi kalau kau diam." Baekhyun berbisik pelan. Ia meletakkan kado berukuran sedang itu dipangkuannya. Ia menimang – nimang apa isi kado ini. Kadonya sangat ringan dan terdengar suara aneh di dalam. Tangan mungilnya bergerak berusaha menyobek sisi kado tanpa menimbulkan suara yang berarti. Kyungsoo yang disampingnya juga tidak fokus pada pelajaran, ia juga penasaran dengan isi kado Baekhyun, sesekali ia melirik dan menyenggol lengan Baekhyun.

_Srett._

Tutup bungkus kado yang terlepas membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak keras. Dengan perlahan ia membuka penutup kotak itu. Dalam hati ia sudah mengucapkan segala permintaan seperti, 'semoga saja handphone baru.' atau 'semoga saja album SNSD yang limited edition'.

Hana

Dul

Set—

_Pukkkk._

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak dan melemparkan kadonya hingga isi kado itu terlempar keluar. Satu kelas langsung gaduh karena siswa yang terkena 'benda' itu langsung menjerit dan berlarian ke segala arah. Kwon saem yang notabene perempuan ikut terlonjak bahkan terantuk papan tulis hingga sempoyongan. Baekhyun segera bangkit dan naik keatas mejanya mendapati beberapa 'kejutan' itu berjalan ke segala arah. Kyungsoo yang semula kaget langsung mengambil kotak kado Baekhyun yang terdapat kertas di dalamnya. Ia menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun yang senantiasa berdiri kaku di atas meja. Dengan susah payah ia mengambil kertas itu dari Kyungsoo. Badannya gemetar, ia masih berkeringat dingin dan jantungnya berolah raga sedari tadi.

_**Beberapa ekor cicak jumbo **__(bukan tokek lho ya)__** untuk menemani tikus kecilku tersayang.**_

_**Salam hangat,**_

_**Park Chanyeol.**_

"Shit!" Baekhyun mengumpat secara tidak sadar. Saat ia mengedarkan pandangan ke depan kelas, matanya langsung beradu dengan mata perempuan bertubuh gempal yang berkacak pinggang di depan kelas. Mungkin saja kalau ini bukan saat menegangkan baginya, ia akan tertawa konyol melihat hidung dan dahi gurunya yang memerah karena terantuk papan tulis, sayangnya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu. Nyawanya sedang diambang batas sekarang. Singa XO-HS sedang menatap tajam kearahnya seolah mengulitinya secara langsung. Ia harus menelan ludahnya kasar dan merangkak perlahan menuruni mejanya.

"Byun Baekhyun! Nanti sepulang sekolah kita bertemu di ruanganku."

_Glek._

Baekhyun cengo. '_Park Chanyeol sialan! Awas saja kau, akan aku balas!_' umpatnya dalam hati. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, sesekali ia memukul bangkunya atau menendang kursi di depannya membuat siswa yang duduk di depannya mengaduh.

"Mati kau Chanyeol—MATI!" Bukannya memperhatikan pelajaran, Baekhyun justru sibuk mengumpat dengan mencoret – coret bukunya dengan gambar lidi (?) eh, maksudnya gambar manusia ala Baekhyun dengan rambut sedikit panjang dan bergelombang –padahal yang dimaksud adalah Chanyeol, dan rambutnya kan sudah lurus Baek? -.-. Entahlah, ia lebih suka dengan rambut Chanyeol yang dulunya bergelombang. Eh, apa – apaan itu? Ia mendumel dan mencoret – coret wajah bundar di bukunya dengan tinta warna merah seolah itu adalah darah yang dihasilkannya dari 'acara membunuh gambar Chanyeol'. Kyungsoo yang berada sebangku disampingnya sampai bergidik ngeri.

"Mati kau—mati! Hohohoho. Aahahaha—" tawa Baekhyun tertahan –tak berani terlalu keras karena takut ditegur dan mendapatkan bonus lagi pastinya.

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Baekhyun dengan segera mengemasi barang – barangnya untuk bertemu dengan guru 'tercinta'nya, Kwon _sonsaengnim_. Ia berpamitan pada Kyungsoo karena tak bisa mengawalnya sampai gerbang sekolah. Tsk, Baekhyun memang terlalu protektif terhadap 'adik kesayangannya' itu. Dengan langkah kecil ia berlari – lari kearah kantor guru di lantai satu. Tak jarang pula ia menabrak beberapa murid yang tengah berjalan di lorong dan mendapat umpatan kecil yang dibalasnya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

_Srettt._

"Eits, kau mau kemana tikus kecil?" Baekhyun menoleh cepat saat merasakan ranselnya ditarik seseorang dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namsan tower berjalan, Park Chanyeol. Ia menghentakkan lengannya hingga pegangan Chanyeol di ranselnya terlepas. "Aku dengar kau membuat kekacauan di kelas." Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek.

"Sialan kau!" Chanyeol tertawa hingga suara baritonnya memenuhi lorong lantai dua. Beberapa anak yang berada disana hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Kejadian ini selalu terjadi di lantai dua milik kelas dua ini. Pertengkaran kucing mesum dan tikus kecil yang menjadi tontonan keseharian kelas dua ini tampak sudah biasa walau beberapa memang masih tertarik melihatnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya mendapat pembalasan dari Park Chanyeol heum? kau jangan main – main denganku, tikus kecil, okay?" Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun lembut dan mendapat tampikan kasar dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Okay, kali ini kau berhasil membuatku dihukum. Lain kali, kupastikan kau tenggelam di sungai han, KE-CO-AK K-E-R-I-T-I-N-G!" eja Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Baru saja ia ingin menghadiahkan pukulan pada Baekhyun, pemuda mungil itu langsung berlari tunggang langgang sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. Jari jempolnya dia acungkan kearah bawah, pose mengejek lagi.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kemudian melangkah berlawanan arah dengan langkah Baekhyun. Ia ingin mencari Jongdae yang tak keluar sedari tadi. Saat melongok kedalam kelasnya, ia mendapati dua orang didalam, sedang yang lainnya pasti sudah pulang. Disana ada Jongdae tengah berbicara pada seorang pemuda yang tak dikenalnya, sembari tangannya mencari – cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Melihat Chanyeol memasuki kelasnya, Jongdae melambai.

"Hai Yeol!" Chanyeol mendekat.

"Siapa?" Chanyeol menunjuk pemuda mungil disamping Jongdae dengan dagunya. Ia merasa familiar dengan face pemuda ini. Seperti _sunbae_ nya yang sering bersama Luhan dan satu lagi—ia lupa, pemuda ber_dimple_ bernama Yixing kalau tidak salah.

"Dia _sunbae_ kita, Minseok _hyung_." Chanyeol menyerngitkan dahi. Pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Minseok."

"Ah—Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol menjabat tangannya dan tersenyum. "Kau temannya Luhan _hyung_ kan?" Minseok memiringkan wajahnya lucu, ia tampak tak asing juga dengan wajah pemuda tinggi di depannya.

"Kau Chanyeol sepupunya Luhan?" Chanyeol tersenyum makin lebar dan mengangguk mantap. "Ah—pantas aku seperti pernah melihatmu."

"_Sunbae_ sedang apa disini?"

"Ah, panggil_ hyung_ saja. Ini, ponselku kemarin tertukar dengan Jongdae saat kami bertemu di market." Mulut Chanyeol membulat menyuarakan 'O' dan mengangguk – angguk paham. Jongdae mengulurkan ponsel yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari tasnya. Minseok menerimanya dan segera berpamitan pergi karena harus segera pulang. Beberapa menit kemudian, disusul Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang mengobrol di lorong.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya lama?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Siapa?"

"Minseok _hyung_."

"Oh, tidak juga. Baru tadi siang kita bertemu—untuk pertama kali. Hhehe." Chanyeol menghentikan jalannya. Ia menatap Jongdae seolah tak percaya. "Apa?" Jongdae mengangkat bahu heran melihat reaksi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau bisa langsung memanggilnya '_hyung'_?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada curiga, dan Jongdae tahu itu. Ia terkekeh kecil dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Kau terdengar seperti orang yang cemburu Chanyeol." Chanyeol memundurkan wajahnya. Rautnya berubah menjadi ketus mendengar candaan Jongdae –yang tidak lucu menurutnya. "Tidak—aku hanya bercanda brother. Sama denganmu tadi, dia ingin lebih akrab saja dengan _hoobae_ nya."

"Ck, dia salah satu saingan kita kan?"

"Saingan? Maksudmu—tentang Kyungsoo?"

"Yupp." Jongdae hanya menggedikkan bahu dan melenggang pergi. Chanyeol menyusul di belakang dengan gerutuan karena diacuhkan oleh temannya itu.

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

"Kau sendirian _sunbae_?" Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya. Ia mengangguk pelan. Pemuda mendekat lalu duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo masih menatap pemuda itu lekat – lekat sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya, jarinya mengetuk – ketuk dagunya, berusaha mengingat siapa pemuda disampingnya ini. "Aku Tao. Huang Zitao."

"Ah—" Kyungsoo menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum. "Kau yang kemarin menolongku saat kecopetan kan? _Gomawo_." Kyungsoo sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya dan dibalas senyuman oleh Tao.

"Tak usah sungkan. Heum, bolehkah aku memanggilmu—_hyung_?"

"Eh, tentu saja boleh." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau bersekolah disini? Kau adik kelasku ya?" Tao mengangguk pelan. Dua iris pandanya menerawang jalanan di depannya yang menyuguhkan beberapa kendaraan yang lalu lalang dengan santainya, meninggalkan suara – suara yang bercampur aduk dalam pita pendengaran manusia. Ia menghela nafas sebelum kembali berucap.

"Aku baru pindah kesini dua hari yang lalu."

"O-oh, begitu ya." Tao mengangguk pelan. Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dalam obrolan kecil tentang sekolah mereka. Dari yang diketahui Kyungsoo, Tao berasal dari China dan pindah kemari satu bulan yang lalu. Walau pun pengucapan bahasanya sedikit kesusahan, namun Kyungsoo dapat mencerna perkataan Tao. Sepertinya Tao adalah teman sekaligus _hoobae_ yang menarik. Ia mudah akrab dengan siapa saja. Terbukti saat mereka duduk di halte itu, banyak anak yang menyapa Tao. Bukankah ia cukup ramah?

Di kejauhan, seorang pemuda berkulit tan tengah memandang Kyungsoo dan Tao dari atas motornya. Sedari tadi ia menatap tajam kearah keduanya, bagaimana mereka bercanda satu sama lain, bagaimana mereka melakukan skinship, itu cukup membuat pemuda ini merasa hawa panas mulai mengitarinya. Berulang kali ia menghembuskan nafas gusar. Satu tepukan di pundaknya dari arah samping berhasil menyadarkannya.

"Sudahlah Kai, jangan putus asa seperti itu." Pemuda berkulit tan itu, Kai, mendecih pelan membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil. "Kau pikir sainganmu hanya pemuda itu? Aku juga sainganmu, Kai."

"Ck, aku tahu itu idiot. Hanya saja—bisa kau lihat kan? Kyungsoo tak pernah menanggapi orang sampai seperti itu. Lagipula aku merasa kau tak benar – benar serius menyukai Kyungsoo." Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Lihat mereka? Terlalu dekat bukan?" Mata Sehun berputar melewati punggung Kai dan menatap dua insan yang tengah tertawa bersama itu. Seakan ada kedekatan lebih diantara keduanya. Sehun terkekeh lagi dan menepuk – nepuk pundak Kai –lagi.

"Temanku sedang cemburu rupanya." Kai menatapnya datar dan terkesan sangat sangat dingin, membuat Sehun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. '_Tidak bisa diajak bercanda rupanya._' "Baiklah. Aku terlalu lama memarkirkan mobilku disana. Disana kan sangat panas. Aku akan mengambilnya dan mengusulmu di rumahmu. Bye." Tak peduli tangan Sehun yang terangkat akan melambai, Kai langsung melajukan motornya menuju rumahnya. "Ck, dasar pemarah." gerutu Sehun. Ia menyeberang dan menghampiri mobilnya yang tepat terparkir di depan cafe.

Sehun baru saja akan melajukan mobilnya saat seseorang mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan mendapati seorang pemuda manis tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Oh Sehun?"

"Heum." Sehun hanya menggumam pelan. Pemuda manis itu berlari – lari kecil mengitari mobil Sehun dan membuka pintu sebelah kanannya. Sehun melongo saat pemuda itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengenakan seatbelt nya sesuka hati. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jelas saja Sehun tidak suka, ia tak mengenal pemuda ini, tapi seenak jidat saja dia masuk mobilnya dan berlagak sok kenal dengannya.

"Antarkan aku pulang."

"_Mwo_?!"

"Tak usah melotot seperti itu. Anggap saja kita impas dan aku takkan menganggumu lagi." Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tangannya memegang –atau lebih tepatnya meremas setirnya dengan kuat. "Hei, jangan bilang kau lupa siapa aku?" Pemuda itu memutar duduknya hingga menyamping kearah Sehun. Ia tersenyum cantik hingga menunjukkan _eyesmile _dan _dimple_ di bawah bibirnya.

"Ah—kau _sunbae_ yang dikantin itu ya?" tebak Sehun. Pemuda itu mengangguk imut. '_Cih, jadi dia ini yang mengaku seme Kyungsoo? Yang benar saja? Lagaknya aja seme, jiwanya benar – benar uke_.' batin Sehun _ngenes_. Ia menatap pemuda itu secara keseluruhan. Tubuhnya mungil, kulitnya putih dan terlihat halus, surainya terlihat lembut, bibirnya yang tipis terkadang mengerucut lucu, dan matanya yang coklat bersinar bergerak – gerak mengintimidasi isi mobil Sehun. Apanya yang _seme_? Dilihat dari segi mana pun pemuda ini lebih pantas menjadi_ uke_. Pemuda yang sibuk melihat – lihat isi mobil Sehun itu menyadari tatapan sang pemilik mobil. Ia menoleh kearah Sehun dan Sehun sempat tersentak di kursi kemudinya.

"Kau kan harusnya meminta maaf padaku karena sudah menumpahkan jus di seragamku."

"Ah—ah itu, _joesonghamnida sunbaenim_. Aku sedang terburu – buru waktu itu." Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Luhan." Sehun menatap tangan pemuda manis itu dalam diam. "Hei, aku mengajakmu berkenalan, rival!" sewot Luhan. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangan Luhan ke wajah cantiknya.

"Kau ingin berkenalan atau menantangku? Kenapa kau menyebutku rival?"

"Bukankah kau sainganku untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo?" Sehun tertawa sinis. "Kenapa malah tertawa. Aku selalu ingin bermain jujur dengan semua rivalku, makanya aku bersikap baik padamu." Nada suara Luhan meninggi. Ia merasa pemuda berkulit albino ini sedang meremehkan ke-_seme_-annya. Ia menarik tangannya dan bersindekap kesal. "Terserah kalau kau mau tertawa terus. Tapi sekarang—antarkan aku pulang." Sehun masih tertawa namun volumenya berangsur mengecil. Daripada berdebat dengan Luhan, sebaiknya ia turuti saja mau pemuda ini dan segera pulang ke rumah Kai,

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

Baekhyun menguap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengucek matanya dan menatap jam beker diatas nakasnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali merebahkan tubuhnya beberapa menit lagi karena terlalu lelah begadang semalaman. Kemarin saat di ruang guru, dengan teganya Kwon _sonsaengnim_ memberikan tugas tambahan untuknya dan harus dikumpulkan hari ini, itu sebabnya mata Baekhyun masih enggan untuk terbuka. Beruntung dia bukan manusia malas seperti Chanyeol. Ia selalu bangun tepat waktu walaupun ia begadang semalaman. Ia menyibak selimutnya dan menguap panjang sembari menepuk – nepuk mulut terbukanya.

Ia segera berdiri dan melangkah kearah kamar mandi. Tak lupa membawa handuk serta seragamnya. Ia sudah terbiasa berganti pakaian di kamar mandi. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya setelah mandi. Eits tunggu! Mengapa sejak bangun tadi Baekhyun hanya membandingkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol? Apa itu berarti ia sedang memikirkan Chanyeol? '_Cih, kenapa malah teringat kecoak keriting itu!_' gerutunya dalam hati.

Beberapa menit dihabiskan di dalam kamar mandi, ia segera bergegas menyiapkan semua buku pelajarannya. Memasukkan ponsel dan meraih jas sekolahnya, ia segera bergerak keluar dari surga malamnya menuju ruang makan. Di ruang makan sudah ada ayah, dan ibunya. Ayahnya tampak sedang menyesap kopi di cangkirnya sembari membaca koran hari ini. Ibunya sendiri sibuk menyiapkan menu sarapannya di meja. Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat pemandangan di depannya. Harus Baekhyun akui kalau ia cukup kesepian menyandang status anak tunggal dalam keluarganya.

"Selamat pagi." sapa ibunya seperti biasa.

"Pagi _eomma_." Ibu Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya dan mendaratkan kecupan di dahinya. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas pelan. Sejujurnya ia tak suka diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak mempunyai adik untuk dikorbankan pada 'hobi' cium ibunya itu. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, ia berpamitan pada ayah dan ibunya. Memakai jas sekolahnya dan bergegas keluar dari rumahnya. Mau tahu bagaimana Baekhyun berangkat sekolah?

_Cklek._

"Ya! Kau lama sekali tikus kecil?!" Suara bass yang berteriak di depan rumahnya sudah menjadi lagu selamat paginya beberapa hari ini. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan segera mendekat pada Chanyeol yang tengah bersandar pada kap mobilnya. Kenapa Baekhyun berangkat bersama Chanyeol? _Yeah_, sekitar dua bulan yang lalu Chanyeol dengan sangat amat terpaksa mengikuti perintah ibu dan kakak perempuannya untuk berangkat bersama Baekhyun. Pemaksaan memang, tapi Chanyeol tak mau jika tiap hari harus disuguhkan omelan ibunya karena meninggalkan Baekhyun atau apalah. Sial juga memiliki musuh lima langkah dari rumah (?) dan lagi, mereka satu sekolah. Chanyeol tak punya alasan untuk menolak permintaan –atau lebih tepatnya perintah ibunya.

Pernah waktu itu Baekhyun menolak dan Chanyeol sudah kehilangan akal untuk dapat mengajaknya berangkat bersama, ia biarkan saja pemuda mungil itu berangkat sendiri. Namun sungguh sial, gara – gara kecerobohannya itu, ia dihukum ibunya saat pulang dari sekolah. Membersihkan kolam renang belakang rumah besarnya, sendiri. Tak mau mengulang kesialan lagi, ia terpaksa menyeret Baekhyun setiap pagi. Ia sendiri juga heran pada ibunya, sebenarnya siapa yang anaknya disini?

Namun ia beruntung masih bisa bernafas lega karena mendapat sedikit kelonggaran dari Baekhyun. Di saat pulang sekolah, Baekhyun memilih untuk pulang sendiri. Ia bahkan sudah menjelaskan pada ibu Chanyeol kalau jam pulang mereka terkadang berbeda –walau sebenarnya bohong sih. Dan ibu Chanyeol pun mengiyakan saja. Padahal jika mau melirik sedikit lebih dalam ke hatinya, alasan utamanya adalah karena malas terus – terusan berada di samping Chanyeol, maka dari itu ia ingin menghindari Chanyeol saat pulang sekolah.

"Tidak biasanya kau melamun seperti itu?" Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang terdiam sedari tadi. Heran juga melihat seekor burung kenari yang biasanya berkicau seenaknya –hingga mengacaukan tidurnya, sekarang diam seperti burung kecil yang kelaparan.

"Tidak papa. Hanya lelah."

"Kau bisa lelah juga?" Chanyeol memperlambat laju mobilnya saat traffic light berubah menjadi kuning lalu menjadi merah untuk 65 detik ke depan. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang terlihat murung sedari tadi.

"Aku juga manusia biasa Chanyeol-_ah_." Tiba – tiba ia bersuara setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Chanyeol benar – benar merasa membawa patung bernyawa sekarang. Diam membisu namun ada detakan di jantungnya. Mengerikan juga sosok Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Tangan panjang Chanyeol memutar setirnya perlahan saat ada tikungan di depannya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke spion kanan dan kirinya, memastikan kalau mobilnya dalam arah yang tepat.

"Heum—kau terlihat menyeramkan saat seperti itu, Baek." Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada pelan. Kalau saja telinga Baekhyun tidak tajam, ia pasti akan kesulitan mendengar suara bariton Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti dengungan lebah itu. "Kau ada masalah?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan alis bertautan. Chanyeol meliriknya lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya saat menemukan mata sipit Baekhyun menatapnya penuh tanya. "Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya takut kalau aku bukan bersama Byun Baekhyun sekarang." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan namun Baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kemarin aku dengar dari Sehun, musim panas tahun ini sekolahan akan mengadakan liburan ke villa lagi." lirih Baekhyun.

"_Yeah_, itu sudah terjadi setiap tahun kan?" Chanyeol menatapnya sekilas kemudian tangannya memutar setir mobilnya kearah kiri, memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju parkiran siswa. Sepertinya Baekhyun tak menyadari itu karena terlarut dalam pikirannya. Chanyeol mulai merinding juga melihat Baekhyun. Padahal biasanya pemuda mungil itu akan merengek bahkan memukulnya kalau memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sekolah, alasannya ia tak mau ada yang melihat, apalagi status keduanya yang bisa dibilang 'musuh bebuyutan'. Tetapi hari ini? Bahkan mereka sudah berhenti di parkiran siswa, Baekhyun hanya diam.

Tangan Baekhyun yang tergerak ingin membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol terhenti saat pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menepuk pundaknya. Saat ia menoleh—

_Cupp._

Satu kecupan yang mendarat di bibirnya membuat mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. Si pelaku, Park Chanyeol menyeringai melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Badan mungilnya terduduk kaku dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat, matanya membulat dan pipinya mulai dijalari rona merah.

"Hmmppff.. hahahaha. Lihatlah! Aku berhasil mengembalikan jiwamu, tikus kecil." Chanyeol tertawa lebar dengan konyolnya, mencairkan Baekhyun yang membeku beberapa saat tadi. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sekali dua kali—

"PARK CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAANNN?!"

.

.

.

.

"**To be continued—"**

Gimana reader-_nim_? Membosankan kah? Saya gak begitu PD mengeluarkan chapter dua ini habisnya—gimana ya jelasinnya, takut alurnya terlalu cepat. Hehehe.

Ya udah deh, gitu aja.

**Mind to review?**

.


	4. Chapter 3 - Summer Vacation

"**MELODY OF EYES"**

**SUMMER VACATION**

.

.

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

.

**samkou**** (**Iye, semoga aja pacaran ya. Ahhaha. Makasih buat reviewnya.**), ****indaah'cqupp**** (**Kamu review di inbox kan? Makasih ya. Kekke.**), nissa (**Iye nih, saya juga gemes banget pengen makan duo hyper itu. Kkeke. Gpp kok baru review. Emang menurut aku pribadi, si kyung itu ultimate-absolutely-uke. Hhoho. Makasih ya.**), Guest (**Iya, diusahain ya. Makasih udah review.**), ****jungsssi**** (**Iya, aku juga demen bikin Sehun jadi orang ketiga diantara ChanBaek. Hhoho. Makasih ya.**), adistiii (**Iyeeee, ciumaaaan! #ngikut teriak" gaje. Hhehe. soalnya saya geli kalo ngeliat cicak, makanya baek dikasih cicak aja. Hhoho. ChanBaek moment diusahain ya. Makasih ya.**), **

**sweetyYeollie (**Iyaaaa! Gimana iniiiii! #ngikut teriak. Hhoho. Iya, amien. Semoga aja ya cepet jadian. Duhh—jangan marahin saya dong! #tutup kuping. Makasih ya funny review kamu.**), ArraHyeri (**Iya, iya, diusahain ya. Semoga aja gitu.**), oh luhan (**Iya, makasih ya.**), ****Ayyes**** (**Iya, makasih ya. Pasti dilanjutkan!**), ****kwondami**** (**Iya, nyoba yang beda nih. *mungkin. Hhehe. Iya, diusahain banyakin moment mereka. Aku juga gemes banget ma ChanBaek #gak nanya. Makasih ya.**), ****chika love baby baekhyun**** (**Iya, hhehe. diusahain ditambah lagi momentnya. Makasih.**), **

**deerlohan**** (**Naaahh—ini masih rencana, mungkin ada mungkin juga enggak. Wwkakaka. Iye nih, reader atu ini emang pinter nikmatin idup. Ohohoho. Makasih ya.**), ****aliviarahma'yanti**** (**Iya, muuaaakasih. Diusahain cepet ya. Makasih.**), ****ssnowish**** (**Iya! Iya! Diusahain tambah lagi. Semoga aja ada lampu bohlam saya cepet menyala ya, dan muncul ide. Hhoho. makasih**), ****Imeelia**** (**Udah dari sononya dia mesum. Kkeke. Makasih ya.**), **

**yamanaka aya**** (**#ngikut nari. Eh(?) iya, iya ntar Kyung sama saya . makasih ya.**), ****SHY Fukuru**** (**Gyaaa! Iye kisseu. Saya juga greget banget klo Kyung jadi orang ketiga. Hhehe. Makasih ya.**), ****Unnamed EXOstand**** (**iya, diusahain ya. Makasih.**), & ****12Wolf**** (**Iya, dilanjut nih. Makasih ya.**)**

.

Once again, Thanks a lot for nice and funny review. Im touched. Kkekeke. :'D

**Langsung deh, check this out!**

.

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

_Cupp._

"_Hmmppff.. hahahaha. Lihatlah! Aku berhasil mengembalikan jiwamu, tikus kecil." Chanyeol tertawa lebar dengan konyolnya, mencairkan Baekhyun yang membeku beberapa saat tadi. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sekali dua kali—_

"_PARK CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAANNN?!" _

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3 START!**

.

.

.

"Hmmmppfftt—hhahaha! Park Chanyeol? kenapa dengan pipimu? Ahahaha." Jongdae tertawa lepas sampai memegangi perutnya dan menendang – nendang kursi di depannya. Chanyeol mendengus kesal kemudian melempar tasnya ke bangkunya dan duduk diatas meja. Terdengar kikikan tawa dari beberapa teman sekelasnya membuat Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sial! Ini gara – gara tikus kecil sialan itu!" sungut Chanyeol sembari meremas – remas jemarinya sendiri. Berulang kali ia melempar tatapan tajam pada teman – teman sekelasnya namun tak berfungsi sama sekali toh mereka semua tak takut pada Chanyeol. Ia mengelus pipi kanannya yang bahkan masih terasa panas dan sakit, bekas tamparan keras dari Baekhyun.

"Kau apakan dia hah? Ahhaha." Jongdae bertanya dengan nada menggoda, membuat Chanyeol merengut kesal. Ia menekan kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya hingga mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' oval.

"Ah—sakit!" Ia menggosok pelan pipinya sekali lagi. "Aku hanya menciumnya."

"_MWO_?!" Sontak Jongdae bangkit dari kursinya dan melempar tatapan tak percaya pada Chanyeol. Mencium? Yang benar saja, bahkan setahu Jongdae, bersentuhan sedikit saja mereka akan mandi kembang 12 rupa (?). "K-kau menciumnya? Kau tak sedang berbohong kan?" Chanyeol menggeleng, masih dengan tangan yang memegangi bekas tamparan pertama selama hidupnya itu. "Kau menyukainya?" Kali ini Chanyeol menatap Jongdae datar. "What's the matter, bro? Aku hanya bertanya." Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Kau gila ya? Cih, Aku tak sudi berpacaran dengannya." Chanyeol mendecih keras.

"Lalu?"

"Yeah, aku menciumnya karena dia bertingkah aneh hari ini. Aku kan hanya ingin mengembalikan jiwa aslinya." Alis Jongdae mendatar.

"Alasan macam apa itu, Yeol?" Chanyeol hanya menggedikkan bahu kemudian duduk di kursinya di depan Jongdae. Tangannya dilipat di belakang kepala dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana sementara matanya menerawang jauh ke langit – langit kelasnya. '_Iya ya. Kenapa aku menciumya? Harusnya aku siram saja dia dengan air. Aish, kau ceroboh Park Chanyeol._'

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

Seorang pemuda mungil, ah—kita panggil saja Baekhyun, menggerutu sepanjang koridor. Ia berulang kali mengusap – usap bibir bekas ciuman Chanyeol tadi. Mood nya sedang buruk hari ini dan Chanyeol seenak jidat saja menciumnya. '_Park Chanyeol bodoh! Kalau mau cium itu harusnya di saat moodku sedang baik. Ini malah—ish, dasar idiot!_'. Eh? Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. Menciumnya_—_saat_—_mood_—_nya_—_sedang_—_baik? Ia mengeja dalam hati dan menerawang langit – langit koridor. Berarti maksud ucapannya barusan, ia mau Chanyeol menciumnya lagi? Mata Baekhyun membulat dan segera menggeleng – geleng cepat.

"Cuuih—ciuman dengan Chanyeol lagi? Najis!" Ia mengusap – usap bibirnya lagi dengan lengan blazernya. Saat melihat ada toilet di depannya, ia segera memasukinya dan membasahi bibirnya dengan air. Berharap dengan begitu bekas Chanyeol akan menghilang. Oh Baekhyun, bukankah kau sangat berlebihan? Chanyeol hanya mengecup, tidak sampai frenchkiss. "Huwaaa _eomma_—bagaimana ini?!" Ia berteriak frustasi di depan kaca wastafel. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mendengus kesal setelahnya.

"Bibirku kan masih original! Ah—Park Dobi sialan!" Ia memajukan bibir bawahnya dan memandanginya di depan kaca dalam jarak yang cukup dekat –atau terlalu dekat?. "Rasanya aneh. Tapi menyenangkan juga. Eh? Apa – apaan aku ini?!" Tangan mungilnya memukul – pukul pipinya, menyadarkan kewarasannya karena ucapan _ngelantur _nya barusan.

"_Sunbae_, kau tidak apa – apa?" Baekhyun menatap sisi kaca yang lain dan mendapati seorang pemuda bermata panda dibelakangnya tengah menatapnya bingung. '_Aduh, preman darimana ini? Jangan – jangan mau malak lagi? Mati kau, Byun Baekhyun._' batinnya nelangsa. "_Sunbae_?"

"Eh?—" Suaranya terlalu lembut untuk ukuran preman tapi dandanannya—Ckck, dia memiliki tindik di kedua kupingnya bro. Haruskah ia lari? Tapi sepertinya preman—ehem, pemuda di belakangnya itu terlihat mengkhawatirkannya. Baekhyun berbalik dan tersenyum bodoh. "A-aku baik – baik saja. Hehe. Iya." Pemuda itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia lalu beranjak berdiri di wastafel sebelah Baekhyun dan mencuci tangannya.

"Aku Huang Zitao. Adik kelasmu. Kau—temannya Kyungsoo _hyung_ kan?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun cengo. "Kau mengenal Kyungsoo? Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku?" Tao tersenyum lucu kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berpose siaga. Kedua tangan mungilnya mengepal dan terangkat sebatas dada, berpose seolah ingin memukulnya. _'Dia ini kenapa sih?_' batin Tao bingung.

"Banyak yang bilang '**dimana ada Princess School Do Kyungsoo disitu ada pengawalnya Byun Baekhyun**'. Yeah, seperti itu kira – kira." Tao menerawang ke langit – langit toilet seraya mengetuk – ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya. Alis Baekhyun terangkat satu. Pengawal? Duh, bodyguard begitu? Masa manusia imut bin unyu sepertinya disamakan dengan antek – antek berbadan kekar, berkulit hitam seperti terbakar matahari, dan beralis tebal menakutkan? Euh, Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. "Dan aku pernah melihat _sunbae_ berjalan bersamanya. Maka dari itu aku tahu." Tao tersenyum kearahnya dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk – angguk bodoh.

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

Bel jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi, namun Baekhyun secepat kilat berlari pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pada Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda bermata doe itu heran. Ia mendesah kecewa dan mulai keluar dari kelasnya. Hari ini tak ada niatan ke kantin, ia ingin menyendiri di taman sekolah sembari membaca buku yang dipegangnya. Mungkin ia akan menjernihkan otaknya karena baru saja bertatap muka dengan ulangan fisika. Dan disinilah dia, duduk di bangku tepat di bawah pohon oak dengan sebuah novel di tangannya. Sesekali nampak beberapa _sunbae_ atau _hoobae_ yang menyapanya. Tak heran juga karena taman sekolah bukan tempat yang sepi pengunjung. Banyak juga yang menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka disini.

"Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati salah satu _hoobae_ nya menyapanya. Ia tersenyum pada pemuda itu dan dibalas senyum tampan olehnya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Kyungsoo itu bergerak dan memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Kyungsoo sembari melirik kearah buku yang dipegangnya. "Sedang apa?" Pemuda itu bertanya.

"Hanya meneruskan novelku kemarin." Mulut pemuda itu membulat menyuarakan huruf O. Ia bersandar pada bangku taman itu dan mendongak serta memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin sejuk di bawah pohon besar itu. "Heum—Kai, kau tidak ke kantin?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Kai menoleh sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

"Untuk apa ke kantin kalau kau ada disini."

"Huh, gombal!" Kyungsoo mencibir dan Kai terkekeh pelan. Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dalam diam. Kyungsoo sibuk membaca novelnya sedangkan Kai menikmati pemandangan taman di depannya dan sekali – kali mencuri lirik kearah Kyungsoo, menikmati wajah serius nan cantik pemuda berpipi chubby itu. Kai mengulum senyum saat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi ketika menemukan kata – kata yang sulit dimengertinya.

"Kyungsoo—"

"_Hyung_!" Kai menyerngitkan dahi heran. "Panggil aku _hyung_, Kai. Kebiasaanmu jelek sekali." Kai terkekeh kecil dan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau mau aku memanggilmu _hyung_?" Kai menaik – turunkan alisnya menggoda Kyungsoo dan dibalas pukulan ringan di lengannya. Kyungsoo benar – benar menggemaskan dan Kai ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang mulai bersemu merah itu. Seolah ada rasa bangga karena dialah penyebab pipi itu merona. "Aku jadi merasa spesial karena kau memintanya langsung dariku." Wajah Kyungsoo makin memerah.

"Kai—jangan menggodaku terus!" Kyungsoo menutupi kedua pipinya, menahan malu.

"Tidak _hyung_, jangan ditutupi. Kau tambah cantik kalau seperti itu."

"Tampan, Kai. Aku laki – laki tulen tahu!" sungut Kyungsoo sembari mempoutkan bibir kissable nya. Membuat Kai harus mati – matian menahan debaran jantungnya saat ini. Kyungsoo benar – benar telah memikatnya dengan semua tingkah polos dan menggemaskannya itu. '_Andai saja kau tidak melihatku seperti melihat semua fans mu itu hyung. Aku disini—benar – benar menyukaimu._' batinnya sendu. Kai masih terpaku memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo meruntukinya atau mengomel karena Kai terus menggodanya.

"Hey beauty princess." Tiba – tiba suara bariton milik pemuda berperawakan tinggi menginterupsi kegiatan Kai menggoda Kyungsoo. Kai mendengus kesal setelah tahu bahwa Kris lah yang kini dihadapannya. The Prince School yang –sungguh sangat amat menyebalkan bagi Kai.

"Hai Kris _sunbae_." Kyungsoo membalas sapaan Kris dengan senyuman manisnya. Membuat Kai mendecih pelan –tak terdengar. Kris melirik sebentar kearah Kai dan menyeringai.

"Ohh—Rupanya ada pangeran kodok sedang mendekati my princess." Kai menatap Kris datar. Senyuman Kris makin lebar melihat reaksi Kai. "Ow—tatapanmu menakutkan Kim Jongin-_sshi_." Kai hanya memutar bola matanya malas kemudian membuang muka kearah lain. Kris yang berada di hadapan Kyungsoo sesekali memperlakukan Kyungsoo layaknya putri atau menggodanya hingga pipinya bersemu merah. Membuat Kai mati – matian menahan amarahnya. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia pergi darisana, namun ia tak rela jika harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan manusia dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri diatas rata – rata itu. Jadilah Kai disini sebagai obat nyamuk Kris dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

"Jadi anak – anak, biaya liburan kita ke villa di Jeju untuk seminggu adalah 200.000 won (_sekitar 2 jt lebih di Ina_). Ini termasuk paket murah karena kegiatan ini diikuti anak – anak sekolah lain juga. Biaya yang lain sudah ditanggung sekolah. Dan—terakhir membayar adalah besok Rabu. Baiklah, untuk selebihnya, akan dijelaskan nanti saat kita akan berangkat ke Jeju." Anak yang lain tampak bersorak senang, sedangkan Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat diatas bangkunya. Dua ratus ribu won mungkin sangat sedikit bagi teman – teman lainnya. Tapi dia? Hei, ayahnya hanyalah pegawai kantoran biasa yang bahkan belum gajian bulan ini. Dan hari Rabu itu lusa. Bagaimana dia mengatakannya pada ayahnya? Inilah yang menjadi beban pikirannya selama dua hari ini.

"Baekkie, kau ikut kan? Tahun kemarin kan kau tidak ikut." Kyungsoo mengenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengerjap – kerjapkan mata anak anjingnya seolah memohon pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan melepaskan genggaman Kyungsoo perlahan.

"Aku tak yakin _appa_ akan mengijinkanku." bohong Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuang muka, pura – pura marah. Baekhyun menghela nafas –lagi, dan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. "Baiklah—akan aku usahakan." Kyungsoo berbalik dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, aku tak bisa kemana – mana tanpamu." Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun kemudian berbisik pelan, "Aku takut pada serigala – serigala XO-HS." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat Kyungsoo mulai menirukan gayanya ketika memperingatkan Kyungsoo tentang para sasaeng fans nya itu. Ia mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dan tertawa makin lebar saat Kyungsoo kembali mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Kelakuanmu benar – benar seperti seorang gadis, Kyung. Ahhaha, tentu saja banyak yang mengincarmu. Duh—aku sendiri tak yakin kalau kau seorang laki – laki." Kekeh Baekhyun lucu.

"Aku lelaki tulen, Byun Baekhyun! kau mau lihat hah?" Baekhyun berhenti tertawa dan memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo lalu mengerling nakal.

"Boleh juga."

"YA!" –—Dan Baekhyun kembali tertawa lebar hingga menendang – nendang udara kosong di depannya. Yeah, tertawa untuk melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

"Yoo—Hoo! Rival! Oh Sehun—Ya! Sehun-_ah_!" Sehun celingak – celinguk saat mendengar seseorang berteriak padanya. Hingga seorang pemuda berperawakan _sedang_ berlarian kearahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar saat berhasil sampai di depan Sehun, membuat Sehun menyerngit heran. "Hossh—hosh. Kau itu benar – benar susah dipanggil ya." Pemuda itu menunduk, menumpu kedua tangannya pada lututnya. Yeah, walau pun dia seorang pemain sepak bola, yang sudah sangat sering berlari kesana kemari mengejar bola—tapi yang namanya 'berlari', ya pasti lelah. Dia sangat lelah.

"Luhan _sunbae_ mencariku?" Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun, masih dengan posisi yang sama. Ia berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya barang sebentar.

"Hhhh—" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Kau mau kemana? Ke kelas Kyungsoo ya?" Sehun menangguk. "Aku ikut ya? Aku harus mengawasimu mulai sekarang, sepertinya kau gencar sekali menemui Kyungsoo." Luhan tersenyum remeh. Sehun hanya menatapnya datar dan berjalan pergi. Luhan yang merasa diabaikan hanya mendengus dan mengikuti langkah Sehun.

"Sebenarnya—aku hanyalah salah satu orang yang mengagumi Kyungsoo." Tiba – tiba Sehun berujar. Luhan yang berada di belakang Sehun langsung berlari dan menyamakan langkahnya sejajar dengan langkah Sehun. Sepertinya Luhan tertarik dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun. "Aku hanya mengaguminya. Tidak lebih." Perkatakan Sehun sontak membuat Luhan berhenti. Sehun akhirnya menoleh dan ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa?" Luhan mendekat kearahnya.

"Yeah, mengagumi saja. Memang tidak boleh? Dia itu laki – laki yang cantik. Jarang sekali bukan, seorang lelaki memiliki wajah yang cantik?" Sehun menatapnya dalam. Tatapan yang yeah—Luhan merasa Sehun tengah menyindirnya sekarang.

"Kenapa? Mau bilang aku cantik?" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada. "Sayang sekali aku selalu menjadi _seme_ disetiap hubunganku. Jangan lihat dari wajahku saja. Aku hanya terlalu mirip ibuku." Sehun tertawa kecil dan mengusak rambut Luhan. "Ya! Apa – apaan kau ini Oh Sehun!" Luhan mengusap – ucap rambutnya yang acak – acakan. "Tidak sopan—aku ini_ sunbae_ mu tahu!" sungut Luhan dan lagi – lagi hanya dibalas tawa remeh dari Sehun.

"Sudahlah—aku tak mau membahas tentang ke_seme_-anmu itu." Sehun kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong dan diikuti Luhan disampingnya.

"Kau masih meremehkanku?! Kau mau bukti?!" Sehun sontak berhenti dan menoleh. Luhan menyeringai dan memandang kearah celana Sehun. "Kau mau jadi _uke_ ku semalam?" Sehun yang menyadari tatapan bahaya dari Luhan hanya mendengus dan kembali berjalan. "Kenapa heum?" Luhan berjalan di depan Sehun dengan posisi menghadap Sehun dan kakinya berjalan mundur. Lagi – lagi menggoda Sehun. "Kau belum pernah melakukan 'itu' ya?" Walaupun Sehun mendengarnya, ia berusaha untuk tak menggubris Luhan. "Kau sudah aku tawari Oh Sehun—dan ini secara cuma – cuma. Bagaimana? Kau mau aku membuktikannya bukan? Jadilah _uke_—mmppph—"

Usaha yang sia – sia karena sekarang Luhanlah yang tak berdaya dalam ciuman 'maut' Oh Sehun. Sehun sendiri juga tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Bahkan ini masih pertemuan ketiga mereka. Yang dia tahu, dia harus segera membungkam _sunbae_ nya yang cerewet ini. Tapi kenapa kau menciumnya Oh Sehun? Kenapa? Bukankah kau punya tangan yang cukup besar untuk membungkam mulutnya? Menyadari tindakan bodohnya, Sehun segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada Luhan. Namun melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah, seringaian langsung muncul di wajah Sehun.

"Kau yang akan menjadi _uke_ ku, Luhan." jawabnya dingin dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Luhan yang masih bersandar pada tembok hanya terbengong dengan wajah yang merah padam. Tunggu—bagaimana bisa Sehun mengunci tubuhnya tadi? Bagaimana bisa Luhan malu hanya karena ciuman anak ingusan seperti Sehun? Oh—kenapa jadi Luhan yang berdebar setelah melakukan ciuman itu? Hey, kemana jiwa _seme_ Luhan yang biasanya?

"Oh Sehun sialan!" Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat hingga buku – buku jarinya memutih. Ia berlari mengejar Sehun yang sudah menaiki tangga. "OH SEHUUUUUNNNN—MATI KAUUUU?!"

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

"Chanyeol—antarkan kue ini ke rumah Baekhyun ya? Tadi _noona _sudah berjanji akan memberikan kue buatan _noona_." Chanyeol menatap kue yang disodorkan kakaknya dengan pandangan datar. Hanya beberapa detik dan ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada televisi di depannya. Membuat Yoora, kakaknya, mendengus kesal dan menjitak kepala Chanyeol dengan cukup keras.

"Aduh—_noona_ apa – apaan sih? Kenapa tidak diberikan sendiri? Aku sedang sibuk. Aku tak mau melewatkan pertandingan basket itu." Chanyeol menunjuk televisi di depannya dengan dagunya. "Lagipula ini sudah malam, pasti dingin. Hiiihh—" Chanyeol memeluk kedua lengannya, seolah kedinginan. Yoora mendengus kesal dan berdiri di depan Chanyeol, menghalangi mata sang adik dari acara televisi yang ditontonnya.

"Antarkan sekarang atau kusita semua playstation mu!" Chanyeol mendesis dan tertawa meremehkan.

"_Noona_ pikir aku anak berumur sepuluh tahun yang bisa kau ancam seperti itu? Ohhoho, aku tidak takut! Ancamanmu tidak mempan." Chanyeol tertawa lebar dan Yoora mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Coba lihat wajahmu_ noona_! Kau itu—"

"_Eomma_! Chanyeol tidak mau mengantar kuenya pada Baekhyun!" Mata Chanyeol membulat dengan mulut menganga selebar – lebarnya. Kalau kakaknya sudah berteriak seperti itu pasti—

"PARK CHANYEOOOOLLL?!" —dan suara 8 oktaf dari arah dapur pun berhasil membuat Chanyeol berlari tunggang langgang keluar dari rumahnya, –setelah meraih kue dari tangan Yoora tentunya. Melihat adiknya yang ketakutan, tak urung membuat gadis cantik itu tertawa keras hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Ck, _noona_ sialan! Akan aku balas nanti." Dan disinilah Park Chanyeol, menatap pintu rumah Baekhyun dengan ragu. Padahal tinggal ketok dan pasti akan dibuka oleh Nyonya Byun atau Baekhyun sendiri. Tapi entahlah—dia merasa sedikit ragu. Apa soal kejadian di parkiran sekolah itu? Mungkin. Tapi dia tak mungkin meninggalkan kue ini di depan rumah. Akhirnya dengan enggan, ia mulai mengangkat tangannya dan berharap ketukan pintunya nanti akan dibuka oleh ibu Baekhyun.

_Tookk—toookk._

_Cklek._

"Eh—Baek—" Baekhyun langsung berlari menerobos Chanyeol yang masih termangu di depan rumah Baekhyun dengan tangan kanan yang masih berada di udara. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya sekali dua kali. Tadi benar Baekhyun kan? Matanya tak salah lihat kan? Itu tadi bukan jin yang mirip Baekhyun kan? Tapi—tapi tadi—Baekhyun tadi—menangis kan? Chanyeol mengerjap lagi. Ia benar – benar tidak salah lihat kan?

"—Yeol, Chanyeol-_ah_?!"

"E—eh, _ahjumma_. Apa ada—_aish_, ada apa? Eh—bukan – bukan." Chanyeol menggeleng – geleng bodoh. "Baekhyun—Itu, anu—Baekhyun tadi kenapa?" Chanyeol menepuk sedikit pipinya. Entah kenapa bicaranya jadi _ngelantur_ setelah melihat Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun menangis? Bahkan seumur – umur mengenal Baekhyun, baru kali ini ia melihat Baekhyun menangis. Yeah memang pernah sih menangis, tapi ekspresinya tidak seperti tadi. Yang tadi itu Baekhyun seperti tengah bersedih, marah dan—kecewa? Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan Chanyeol sekarang. Chanyeol masih menatap ibu Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung. Nyonya Byun terlihat menghela nafas.

"Tadi dia bertengkar dengan ayahnya, gara – gara liburan musim panas kalian yang di villa itu." Mulut Chanyeol membulat dan kepalanya mengangguk – angguk memahami. "Ayahnya belum punya uang dan mungkin tahun ini dia juga tak bisa ikut liburan itu." Kali ini Chanyeol yang menghela nafas. Jadi alasan itu? '_Cih, kekanakan sekali_.' batinnya konyol. Teringat sesuatu, Chanyeol langsung tersenyum cerah.

"_Ahjumma_—ini kue dari buatan Yoora _noona_. Silahkan dinikmati." Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum dan menerima kue dari tangan Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Sampaikan terima kasih kami untuk _eomma_ dan _noona _mu, Chanyeol." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. Ia pun berbalik dan bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Namun saat ia keluar dari gerbang rumah Baekhyun, langkahnya terhenti. Baekhyun—yeah, dia ingat Baekhyun. Apa sebaiknya ia mencari Baekhyun? Tapi untuk apa? Chanyeol kembali melangkah, namun terhenti kembali. '_Kalau ada orang jahat bagaimana? Dia kan ceroboh. Eh, dia itu laki – laki, pasti bisa menjaga diri_.' Chanyeol kembali berjalan, hanya tiga langkah, ia berhenti kembali. '_Tapi kan dia kecil, mana bisa melawan_.' Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Akhirnya ia berbalik dan melewati trotoar yang dilalui Baekhyun tadi. Sedikit jauh dari rumah memang, tapi masih di kawasan kompleks perumahannya. Jadi Chanyeol tak perlu takut tersesat. Langkah kakinya berhenti di sebuah taman kanak – kanak. Bukan—bukan karena itu sekolahnya dulu, tapi karena ia melihat sosok mungil yang tengah duduk di ayunan taman itu. '_Ckck, dia benar – benar seperti bocah._' kekehnya dalam hati. Ia pun berjalan pelan kearah Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya pemuda berperawakan _cilik_ itu tak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol. Matanya tampak memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Sampai – sampai saat Chanyeol duduk di ayunan sebelahnya pun ia belum menyadarinya.

"Cih, katanya kau pahlawan bagi Kyungsoo, masa masalah seperti itu saja kau menangis." Baekhyun tersentak dan sontak menoleh ke samping. Matanya membulat mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya remeh.

"Si—siapa yang menangis? A—aku tidak menangis."

"Itu—" Chanyeol menunjuk bekas air mata di pipi bayi Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun otomatis bergerak mengusap lelehan anak sungai di pipinya itu. Ia mengisak kecil menghilangkan sisa tangis di matanya. Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan memandang hamparan kebun bunga di depan mereka. Walau pun malam hari, namun cahaya lampu di taman itu cukup untuk menerangi seisi taman Tk-nya ini. Ia berhenti tertawa dan bibirnya langsung mengulas senyum simpul. "Kenapa kau ingin sekali mengikuti liburan itu?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol barang sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ikut menikmati taman bunga di depannya.

"Aku—hhh" Baekhyun menghela nafas. Harus ia akui menangis itu adalah hal konyol yang akan meninggalkan sedikit sesak di dada. Dan ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri untuk yang satu ini. Menangis? Sebenarnya kata itu sudah lama sekali tercoret dalam kamus Baekhyun. Tapi—entahlah. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menyerngitkan dahi. "Aku harus menjaganya dari serigala macam kau." tunjuknya pada Chanyeol sarkastis. Chanyeol lagi – lagi tertawa meremehkan.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau orang paling mesum yang pernah kukenal. Aku tak kan mengijinkanmu mendekati Kyungsoo." ujarnya ketus. Chanyeol mengangguk – angguk paham, namun terkesan sekali kalau ia tengah meremehkan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Dan aku tak akan berhenti sampai mendapatkan Kyungsoo, tikus kecil."

"Shhhh—SHUT UP!" Baekhyun berdiri dan menghentak – hentakkan kakinya ke tanah hingga debu berterbangan di depan wajah mereka. Mata keduanya bertemu, seolah ada kilatan cahaya yang saling menyerang. Seolah tatapan keduanya telah menabuhkan melodi dari genderang perang satu sama lain. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat santai dengan seringaian menyebalkan di wajahnya.

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

Seorang pemuda berperawakan 'terlalu' tinggi terlihat tengah tertidur di bawah pohon oak di taman sekolahnya. Pemuda itu, Kris, tampaknya sedang menikmati masa bolosnya di jam pelajaran Bahasa Jepang. Alasannya membolos pun sangat tidak elit, sang guru, Song _seonsaengnim_ itu menyukainya. Yeah, walau bisa dibilang gurunya itu masih muda dan tubuhnya pun masih seksi, tapi Kris sedikit risih dengan perlakuan genit guru itu. Lebih baik ia kabur daripada digoda oleh Kim Hyuna jadi – jadian itu kan?

_Dugh._

"Aww!" Kris yang tengah menjelajahi alam mimpinya harus rela terbangun karena sesuatu yang tiba – tiba saja menimpuk dahinya dengan sangat keras. Ia meringis pelan dan mengerjap – kerjapkan matanya, mencoba membuat kesadarannya penuh. Ia melirik ke sebuah benda yang berhasil menggetok kepalanya dengan mulus tadi. Matanya membulat saat melihat sebuah tongkat kayu tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya tidur. Oh—siapa pun yang berani melemparinya, akan mati di tangan Kris sekarang juga.

"Astaga—" Seorang pemuda lain tampak terkejut dan segera mengambil tongkat di hadapan Kris itu. "_Joesonghamnida sunbaenim_. Maafkan aku. Itu tidak sengaja." Pemuda berambut abu – abu itu membungkuk berulang kali dan menatap khawatir pada Kris. Kris? Ia masih memegangi kepalanya dan menatap cengo kearah pemuda itu. '_God—apa aku belum benar – benar terbangun? Kenapa aku bisa melihat malaikat disini? See—blackline di bawah matanya benar – benar mempesona. Tubuhnya ramping dan waww—_' Kris menjilat bibirnya sendiri. '_Bibirnya tipis dan ranum seperti kelopak mawar._' batinnya _lebay_ (?). Kris mengerjap – kerjapkan matanya dan berdehem pelan sebelum akhirnya berdiri di depan pemuda itu.

"Oke, aku maafkan."

"_Gamsahamnida sunbae_. Tadi aku baru saja latihan makanya sampai mengenaimu. Ta—tadi itu aku melakukan gerakan yang salah makanya tongkatku melayang dan mengenaimu. Maaf jika menganggu tidurmu, aku benar – benar tidak seng—"

"Oke. Siapa namamu?" Kris langsung memotong perkataan pemuda yang membuatnya sedikit risih itu. Bagaimana tidak risih jika pemuda manis itu terus berbicara layaknya burung beo tanpa jeda bahkan tidak bernafas sama sekali. Kris pusing mendengarnya. Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan.

"Huang Zitao. Panggil saja Tao. Aku murid baru disini." Mulut Kris membulat menyuarakan huruf O. Matanya dengan nakal menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh Tao dan menyeringai. '_Wahh—rupanya ada yang hampir menyaingi Princess Kyungsoo disini_.' Tao memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung kearah Kris. Kris yang sadar tengah ditatap seperti itu langsung berdehem.

"Aku Wu Yifan, tapi biasa dipanggil Kris." Tao mengangguk.

_Kriinngg._

"Ahh—sepertinya bel istirahat berbunyi. Kalau begitu saya permisi Kris _sunbae_." Tao membungkuk sebentar, ia segera memungut tongkatnya lalu berlari pergi kearah gedung seni bela diri. Kris yang masih setia memandang punggung Tao hanya menyeringai dan akhirnya pun berjalan berlawanan arah dari Tao. Ia ingin menuju kantin, sepertinya cacing di perutnya sudah minta diberi makan.

"Hoooiii Kris!" Kris berhenti dan berbalik. Ia mendengus kesal saat tahu kalau Suho lah yang memanggilnya. "Kau mau ke kantin kan?" Suho bertanya dengan senyum malaikat –maut, menurut Kris– di bibirnya. Kris hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk pasrah. "Kalau begitu tolong beritahu siswa kelas dua, Byun Baekhyun, kalau aku menunggunya di ruang administrasi."

"Kenapa harus aku?" Suho tersenyum bak malaikat lagi. Senyum andalan yang selalu berhasil memikat pada gadis. Tapi Kris bukan gadis oke? Jadi senyum itu tak ada gunanya sama sekali.

"Tentu saja. Di jam istirahat seperti ini, Baekhyun pasti ada di kantin." Kris menghela nafas – lagi.

"Baiklah."

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

"Hey bocah—kau di panggil Joonmyeon untuk ke ruangan administrasi. Sekarang." Kris berkata dingin pada Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk memakan ramennya bersama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pun langsung melemparkan tatapan tak kalah dinginnya dengan Kris. Ia segera berdiri dan menenggak minumannya dengan beringas.

"Oke—akan kutemui dia." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo disampingnya dan tersenyum. "Kyungie, aku akan segera kembali. Tak papa kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk imut. Baekhyun kembali menoleh pada Kris dengan tatapan dingin. Jari telunjuknya terangkat hingga ke depan hidung mancung Kris. "Awas saja kalau kau berani menggodanya, Wu Yifan SUNBAENIM?!" Kris tersenyum remeh kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah sana pergi. Suho akan menendang bokongmu jika kau membuatnya menunggu." Baekhyun mendesis dan segera melesat pergi ke arah kantor administrasi. Dalam perjalanan, ia sudah menerka – nerka apa yang ditanyakan Suho. Pasti ini tak jauh – jauh dari biaya liburan ke Jeju itu. Hhh—bukankah dia sudah mengatakan pada Suho kalau dia takkan ikut? Lalu ada apa lagi?

_Cklek._

"Permisi _sunbae_, kau mencariku?"

"Oh, silahkan duduk Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Suho yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan berlembar – lembar kertas di mejanya. Yeah, salah satu kerjaan OSIS adalah mengatur semua urusan tentang Liburan Musim Panas. Baekhyun tampak tenang dan matanya sibuk menelisik ruangan kecil ini. Matanya berhenti di kemeja putih Suho yang bagian dadanya basah dan berwarna kehitaman, seperti noda kopi.

"Eung—_sunbae_." Suho mendongak menatap Baekhyun. "Itu—bajumu kenapa?" Suho mengikuti arah tunjuk Baekhyun dan mendesah sebal akhirnya.

"Ini ulah Yixing sialan itu!" Baekhyun hanya ber-Oh ria. Ia memilih diam dan mengamati setiap pergerakan Suho. Tak mungkin juga ia bertanya lagi lebih jauh soal noda berwarna hitam itu. Sungguh sangat tidak elit jika ia dianggap pemburu gosip nantinya. Yeah, gosip tentang Suho dan Yixing ini. Tentang persaingan tidak penting mereka—ah, itu sudah bukan berita baru lagi. Hampir satu sekolahan juga tahu tabiat dua anak adam ini. Suho menumpuk kertasnya menjadi satu dan menghentakkannya di meja lalu ditata rapi. Ia melepas kacamata berframe hitamnya dan memberikan sebuah kertas –seperti surat ijin orang tua, kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun membacanya dan menyerngitkan dahinya heran.

"Tunggu _sunbaenim_—aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ikut." Suho tertawa kecil.

"Tapi di dalam catatan administrasi, kau sudah membayar biayanya dan positif akan mengikuti liburan itu." Baekhyun cengo.

"Tapi—tapi aku benar – benar tidak ikut. Lagi pula kapan aku membayarnya?"

"Mungkin Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padamu." Baekhyun menatap surat yang dipegangnya seolah tidak percaya. "Kau akan ikut tour musim panas kita, Byun Baekhyun." Suho beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. Merenggangkan ototnya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih duduk dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Si—siapa yang membayarnya?"

"Entahlah—hanya petugas admisnistrasi yang tahu. Tugasku disini hanyalah menulis daftar peserta tour dan juga surat ijin orang tua. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Suho mengambil jas sekolahnya yang tersampir di kursi dan segera melangkah keluar. Namun sebelum ia benar – benar membuka pintu, ia kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Oh ya Baek, Kyungsoo dimana?"

"A-ah, dia di kantin bersama Kris _sunbae_."

"MWO?! Shh—Kris sialan! Aku harus kesana!" Suho pun berlari keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya.

'Aku—akhirnya bisa ikut liburan?' Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata yang berkabut, seolah akan menumpahkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. '_Rasanya seperti mimpi. Aku bisa ikut liburan ke Jeju. Mungkinkah Kyungsoo? Ah—tidak mungkin, raut wajahnya benar – benar sedih saat aku mengatakan kalau appa tidak mengijinkanku. Lalu siapa?_' Baekhyun memeluk kertas itu seolah kertas itu adalah nyawa terakhirnya di bumi. Sesekali ia menciuminya karena terlalu senang. '_Siapa pun yang telah membantuku—uhhh, aku benar – benar berterima kasih padamu._'

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi liburan musim panas paling menyenangkan dalam hidup Baekhyun—yeah, semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

"**To be continued—"**

Gimana reader-_nim_? Alurnya kecepetan gak? Maaf, belum semua couple bisa saya ceritakan. Pelan – pelan saja ya, gak perlu terburu – buru. Hhehe.

Ya udah deh segini dulu. :'D

**Mind to review?**

.


	5. Chapter 4 - Nobody Compares You

.

"**MELODY OF EYES"**

**NOBODY COMPARES YOU**

.

.

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

.

**kadislove**** ][ ****aliviarahma'yanti**** ][ ****SHY Fukuru**** ][ ****Unnamed EXOstand**** ][ ****jungsssi**** ][ ****ArraHyeri**** ][ ****Imeelia**** ][ ****yeoxogg227**** ][ ****indaah'cqupp**** ][ ****aiiu d'freaky**** ][ ****Nurfadillah**** ][ ****YeWon3407**** ][ ****deerlohan**** ][ ****12Wolf**** ][ nissaa ][ true ][ ****rachel suliss**** ][ ****ruccrys**** ][ Dugundugun ][ ****GreifannyGS**** ][ sweetyYeollie ][ ****Deer Panda**** ][ ****samkou**** ][ ****babybyunsoo**** ][ Faul ][ ****lanarava6223**** ][ ****xiaolu odult**** ][ ****shantyy941**** ][ ****Yeolsi**** ][ ****mela'queen'1**** ][ Fujo-Fujo Sang**

Adakah yang ketinggalan? *_ehem ehem_* _**#pasang toa,**_ Makasih ya buat semua reader yang setia nunggu FF nista ini - -' kkeke. Buat yang fav/foll/siders ku sayang, makasih udah sempetin baca. Buat yang review, i love you. Pokoknya terima kasih udah mau nunggu lanjutannya ini FF. Semoga aja ini FF ga panjang – panjang amat chapternya, soalnya aku juga pengen cepet selesai dan mengurus FF lain. Jiahh. Ya udin deh, langsung check aja!

.

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

'_Aku—akhirnya bisa ikut liburan?' Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata yang berkabut, seolah akan menumpahkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. 'Rasanya seperti mimpi. Aku bisa ikut liburan ke Jeju. Mungkinkah Kyungsoo? Ah—tidak mungkin, raut wajahnya benar – benar sedih saat aku mengatakan kalau appa tidak mengijinkanku. Lalu siapa?' Baekhyun memeluk kertas itu seolah kertas itu adalah nyawa terakhirnya di bumi. Sesekali ia menciuminya karena terlalu senang. 'Siapa pun yang telah membantuku—uhhh, aku benar – benar berterima kasih padamu.'_

_Sepertinya ini akan menjadi liburan musim panas paling menyenangkan dalam hidup Baekhyun—yeah, semoga saja._

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4 START!**

.

.

.

"Chanyeol—" Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki rumah langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara kakaknya memanggil. Sang kakak, Park Yoora menghampiri sang adik dan menyeretnya duduk ke ruang tamu. Gadis berperawakan tinggi itu mendudukkan dirinya dan Chanyeol diatas sofa ruang tamu dan menatap adiknya intens. Oh—jangan lupa pandangan menggodanya yang membuat Chanyeol langsung mual. "Kau sedang mengumpulkan uang kan?" Mata Chanyeol yang memang bulat kini tengah melebar.

"Mengumpulkan uang apa?!" Yoora mendesis sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan jitakan sayang di puncak kepala adiknya.

"Tak usah berbohong lagi, bodoh! Aku tahu kalau kau ingin membantu Baekhyun kan?" Kali ini bukan hanya mata, namun mulut Chanyeol juga menganga lebar. "Tak usah berlebihan Chanyeol sayang." Mulutnya sontak mengatup dan matanya berputar malas. "Tenang saja—kau tak usah mengumpulkan uang lagi. Karena apa? Ohhohoho—_eomma_ sudah membiayai liburan Baekhyun."

"HAAAHHH?!"

"Mulutmu bau, Park Chanyeol?!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya –lagi. Kakak perempuannya ini memang selalu berlebihan dan yeah katakan saja sangat sangat sangat _lebay_(?).

"Tapi—bagaimana _noona_ tahu?"

"Ohhoho—apa sih yang tidak diketahui Park Yoora?" Yoora menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya kesal. "Kemarin malam aku mengikutimu saat kau pergi mencari Baekhyunnie—dan yeah, kau tahu lah kelanjutannya."

"Melaporkannya pada _eomma_."

"Yupp, betul. Tapi dalam pengintaian ku kemarin, yang paling membuatku terharu adalah—" Yoora memasang mimik wajah iba dan mengelus surai kecoklatan Chanyeol. "Adikku yang tampan ini rela membobol celengan babinya demi Baekhyun—Hmmppftt, ahahaha hhohhoho." Yoora terpingkal. Terjungkal ke depan dan berguling – guling di atas karpet berwarna merah marun di ruang tamu mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol benar – benar memasang tampang bodoh sekarang. Wajahnya merah padam hingga ujung kupingnya. Semalam memang dia ingin membantu Baekhyun, ia sudah mengambil semua tabungan di _credit card_ nya, tapi karena tidak cukup, ia pun membobol celengan babi yang sudah digunakannya sejak sekolah dasar dulu, dan itu pun masih belum cukup. Salahkan saja sifat borosnya yang tidak ketulungan itu. Tapi—oh, bagaimana Yoora tahu?

"Kau gila—_noona_ benar – benar mematai – mataiku sampai seperti itu?" Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Jangan – jangan di kamar mandinya juga ada CCTV, mengingat bagaimana jahilnya seorang Park Yoora.

"Aku bahkan tahu—" Yoora melirik celana adiknya. "—warna apa yang kau gunakan setiap harinya."

"APAAAA?!"

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

"WHAT THE WHAATTT—ZHANG YIXING!" Teriakan sang ketua OSIS, atau biasa kita panggil Suho, menggema hingga seluruh lorong loker siswa. Beberapa siswa yang berada di sepanjang lorong itu pun hanya memandang iba pada Suho yang tengah menangisi bunga mawar yang telah disiapkannya untuk Kyungsoo harus berganti dengan bunga kaktus. Dan yang membuatnya berteriak heboh adalah—durinya! Durinya yang nauzubillah tajam itu mengenai jemari kebanggaannya, bro.

"Ck, Yixing sialan! Oh—jari – jari lentikku. Bagaimana nanti saat aku memegang tangan Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang—euh, buruk rupa seperti ini?!" keluhnya frustasi. Padahal yah kalian tahu, tangannya hanya tergores beberapa bagian saja. Sungguh gila! Kadang Suho berpikir kalau Yixing itu psikopat. Apa yang dilakukannya selalu berbau ekstrim. Hiihh, memikirkannya saja Suho bergidik ngeri.

Ditempat lain, tampak Yixing tengah terbahak hingga memegangi perutnya. Kedua temannya –Luhan&Minseok– hanya menyerngitkan dahi heran. Bagaimana tidak heran kalau saat makan di kantin, salah satu teman kalian malah tertawa dan mengabaikan makanannya. Apalagi mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Luhan dan Minseok memutar matanya liar, pura – pura tak kenal. Pasalnya sudah setengah jam Yixing tertawa. Kok bisa? –dan itu sangat memalukan.

"Berhentilah Yixing! Kau terlihat sangat idiot sekarang!" runtuk Minseok kesal, Luhan pun mengangguk cepat, mengiyakan ucapan Minseok.

"Ahhahha—kau tak dengar tadi? Aku rasa suara teriakan—ah bukan, jeritan _girly_ Suho sudah sampai ke telingaku. Ahhaha. Itu sangat lucu kau tahu." Tangan Yixing menepuk – nepuk pahanya saking gemasnya dengan jeritan Suho yang mirip anak gadis kehilangan keperawanannya itu. "_Seme_ apa yang seperti itu? Dia benar – benar _childish_." Luhan dan Minseok mendegus kesal. Duo rival itu memang tidak ada lelah – lelahnya bersaing dan saling menjahili. Kadang Luhan dan Minseok heran, kenapa mereka berdua bisa betah berlama - lama berada dalam satu sekolah selama 5 tahun lebih?

"Ya Tuhan Yixing, yang _childish_ itu kau. Kami sumpahi kau jatuh cinta pada si Suho itu." Yixing menghentikan tawanya dan menatap tajam kearah LuMin.

"Tak apa asal aku yang jadi _seme_nya. Hhaha." Mendengar jawaban Yixing, Luhan dan Minseok _sweatdrop_.

"Ck—justru kau itu pantasnya jadi _uke_. Wajahmu lebih cantik dari Suho tahu!" Minseok mengangguk mantap mengiyakan ucapan Luhan. Yixing hanya menatap kedua temannya dengan pandangan datar.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau."

"Eh—jadi sebenarnya kau memang mau ya, jadi kekasih si Suho itu?" Luhan tersenyum menggoda.

"A—apa?" Wajah Yixing perlahan memerah, membuat kedua sahabatnya langsung tergelak. Yixing mendengus kesal. Oh ayolah—Kris si pangeran itu saja pernah dia tolak, masa dia bersama Suho yang bahkan lebih pendek darinya. Yang benar saja? Kalau monyet bisa menari _gee_ barulah ia mau dengan Suho. Minseok yang pertama kali mengatupkan mulutnya langsung menyenggol lengan Luhan yang berada di sampingnya. Otomatis pemuda cantik itu pun langsung terdiam. Matanya mengikuti arah tunjuk Minseok pada duo keren si anak kelas satu yang tengah berjalan ke salah satu meja kantin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan KaiHun. Anak kelas satu yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya itu.

Namun satu yang sebenarnya Luhan perhatikan, dan kalian tahulah siapa. Yap, Oh Sehun. Pemuda yang pernah ditelanjangi matanya, sekaligus pemuda yang meragukan ke-_seme_-annya. Jangan lupa ditambah dengan kejadian ciuman waktu itu. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Entah kenapa melihat Sehun selalu mengingatkannya dengan kejadian di tangga waktu itu. Kejadian yang mencoreng kata 'manly' dari dalam diri Luhan.

"Mereka kemana?"

"_Jja_! Kyungsoo kita sudah datang rupanya." Yixing menunjuk dengan dagunya saat melihat Kyungsoo memasuki kantin bersama _pengawal_nya. Jangan lupakan si hyper Chanyeol dan _boxface_ Jongdae berada di belakang mereka. Mereka berempat duduk di meja yang berjarak 4 meja dari tempat trio _seme_ jadi – jadian itu (read;LuMinXing). Tidak biasanya juga si ChanDae mengekor BaekSoo. Dan dua detik setelahnya KaiHun pun duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Sial! Mereka mendekati Kyungsoo." Minseok berdengus kesal. "Kita kesana?" Yixing mengangguk. Kedua pemuda manis itu berdiri dari tempatnya, namun urung melangkah karena sang rusa masih setia di peraduannya. Masih dengan tangan terkepal dan wajah yang bersungut – sungut kesal.

"Kau kenapa?" Yixing bertanya.

"Ada Oh Sehun." jawab Luhan sedikit ketus. Yixing dan Minseok saling melempar pandangan bingung sebelum akhirnya beradu dengan mata rusa Luhan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian masih bermusuhan?"

"Eternal enemy."

"Ah, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Sekarang, aku dan Minseok akan kesana. Kau disini, atau ikut kami?" Luhan tersentak sebelum memberi _deer eyes_ pada kedua sahabatnya. Tega sekali mereka meninggalkannya sendiri. Apa kata orang – orang nanti kalau dia sendirian layaknya orang bodoh? Yixing memutar bola mata malas saat mengerti arti tatapan itu. "Abaikan saja si Sehun itu. Urusan kita kan dengan Kyungsoo." Minseok dan Yixing akhirnya menyeret Luhan yang masih enggan berdiri. Luhan menurut, masih menunduk dan mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa...gugup?

Disisi lain, Baekhyun terus mendengus kesal saat mendengar Jongdae berbicara sok lembut pada Kyungsoo. Sesekali juga Chanyeol menggoda Kyungsoo hingga pemuda mungil berpipi tembam itu merona. Lain lagi dengan duo keren di depannya, KaiHun. Kai sedari tadi hanya menatap intens Kyungsoo, sedangkan Sehun? Entahlah...daritadi dia memandang sisi lain. Saat Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Sehun, barulah dia tahu kalau trio _seme_ jejadian itu tengah berjalan kearah meja mereka. Baekhyun memilih bermain dengan susu _strawberry_nya daripada mengurusi serigala – serigala sok keren itu. Padahal kalau boleh jujur, Baekhyun itu adalah fans berat Luhan. Ah, abaikan pernyataan terakhir.

"Kyungie!" Minseok dan Yixing duduk disamping Kai, sedangkan Luhan sendiri terpaksa duduk di sebelah Sehun. Baekhyun menyerngitkan dahi saat merasakan hal ganjil. Biasanya Luhan adalah yang paling heboh diantara teman – temannya. Namun kini tampak malas dan kesal. Entahlah. Wajahnya nano nano. Sedari tadi Luhan hanya menatap lalu lalang siswa di kantin, seperti menghindari sesuatu. Dan Baekhyun makin heran, saat mata Sehun dan Luhan bertemu, Luhan akan langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan Sehun langsung menyeringai. Aneh sekali? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang tak diketahuinya?

"Kalian sudah memesankah?" Minseok bertanya sok akrab pada rival – rivalnya. Keempat orang yang pertama menduduki kursi ini mengangguk, sedangkan KaiHun menggeleng. "Baiklah, Luhan Sehun, sebaiknya kalian berdua pesankan makanan untuk kami." Mata Luhan melotot.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya ketus.

"Yah, mau siapa lagi. Kemarin – kemarin aku dan Yixing sudah melayanimu tahu. Dan daripada kau kerepotan membawanya, Sehun akan menemanimu. Iya kan Hun-_ah_?" Minseok memberikan senyuman termanisnya. Berharap kedipan matanya dapat dimengerti Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas dan beranjak pergi. "Tunggu apa lagi rusa centil? Pergi sana!" Minseok mendorong lengan Luhan. Akhirnya pemuda yang lebih mungil dari Sehun itu berjalan mengekori Sehun.

"Lihatlah! Mereka cocok kan?" Semua mata langsung menatap Baekhyun bingung. Mendapat tatapan sepeti itu Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Luhan_ sunbae_ tampak cocok dengan Sehun. Yah, wajah mereka mirip. Hhihi." Yang lain hanya _sweatdrop_. Namun senyum cerah tiba – tiba muncul di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku setuju, Baek!" Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi. Beberapa menit menunggu HunHan, hanya dihabiskan dengan obrolan tidak penting. Kai, Jongdae dan Chanyeol sibuk menggoda Kyungsoo dan akhirnya mendapat omelan dari Baekhyun.

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

Bodoh, jika mengira kalau hanya ada 9 orang di meja kantin mereka. Nyatanya Kyungsoo tadi tak sengaja melihat Tao sendiri dan mengajaknya bergabung. Dan beberapa menit setelahnya Kris dan Suho datang. Dengan gaya sok coolnya, Kris menggeser tubuh mungil Baekhyun menyingkir hingga –hampir terjungkal. Tak lupa perang mulut Suho dan Yixing mnjadi nyanyian di tengah ramainya meja yang ditempati BaekSoo sebelumnya. Diantara mereka semua, mungkin Sehun dan Luhan saja yang tampak waras. Untuk kali ini Luhan terlihat diam, tidak seperti biasanya.

Tiba – tiba sesuatu yang lumayan membuat perut terkocak baru saja terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Minseok yang kesal mendengarkan celotehan Yixing dan Suho langsung mendorong dua tengkuk pemuda itu hingga dua bibir tipis itu bertemu. Tentu saja Yixing dan Suho sama – sama membelalakkan matanya dan tawa renyah langsung pecah. Luhan yang sedari tadi diam langsung tertawa dengan sangat keras dan berakhir dengan memukuli lengan dan bahu Sehun karena gemas melihat wajah Yixing dan Suho yang memerah. Dan ditanggapi kalimat – kalimat mengaduh dari _maknae_ di meja ini.

"Sial! Cihh...mimpi apa aku semalam bisa berciuman dengan iblis berwajah malaikat sepertimu hah?!" keluh Yixing sembari mengusap – usap bibirnya berusaha menghilangkan jejak Suho darisana.

"Cihh, kau pikir aku sudi menciummu? BIG NO! Aku takkan pernah mau mencium _phsycopat _sepertimu!" Suho pun mengusap – usap bibirnya menggunakan lengan blazernya. "Kau bilang wajahku seperti malaikat? Ahhh, akhirnya kau sadar juga kalau aku ini tampan." Yixing yang baru mencerna perkataan Suho barusan hanya tercengang. Bodoh sekali dia mengatakan hal yang paling diinginkan Suho darinya. Mengakui kalau Kim Joonmyeon lebih tampan dari Zhang Yixing.

"Sudah...sudah...jangan bertengkar terus! Kalau suatu saat nanti kalian jadian, baru tahu rasa loh!" Semua mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Minseok. Tao yang masih menatap bingung semua orang langsung menerjang _sunbae – sunbae_nya dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan lucunya.

"_Sunbae_, kenapa berciuman di tempat umum?" Semua mata langsung beralih pada pemuda bermata panda dan bersifat paling polos itu. Kris yang berhadapan dengannya langsung memajukan wajahnya dan menatap pemuda berambut hijau toska intens membuat Tao mengerjapkan matanya perlahan.

"Disini melakukan hal itu di tempat umum sudah biasa. Bahkan aku bisa menciummu di depan mereka semua." jelas Kris disertai seringaian menyebalkan dari wajah _stoic_nya. Wajah Tao langsung memerah mendengarnya.

"_Andwae_! Mau kau apakan panda polosku?!" Baekhyun mengomel dan langsung menuding tepat di depan hidung mancung Kris. Bule Kanada itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada.

"Kau berlebihan Byun Baekhyun." Mata sabit Baekhyun melotot menerjam mata elang Kris. Tao menggaruk tengkuknya perlahan dan tersenyum kaku.

"Sayangnya aku menyukai Kyungsoo _sunbae_. Hhaha." Kekehnya pelan dan mendapat _death glare_ dari beberapa pasang mata disana. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya dan memiringkan kepalanya lucu kearah Tao yang tersenyum malu – malu.

"Langkahi dulu mayat kami, anak muda!" seru Minseok dan mendapat anggukan dari semua kepala disana kecuali Baekhyun tentunya. Sedangkan Suho dan Yixing kembali saling melempar tatapan mematikan.

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya sekarang juga. Dia benar – benar tak punya waktu bersama Kyungsoo. Ingin sekali dia bermain dan belajar layaknya anak normal bersama Kyungsoo, sahabatnya. Apa Tuhan terlalu menyayanginya sehingga kemana – mana –saat bersama Kyungsoo, mereka selalu dihadapkan dengan tatapan – tatapan lapar serigala itu. Dan Baekhyun ingin sekali mencekik Tao karena sudah menambah daftar serigala menyebalkan di dalam kamusnya. Sebenarnya pemuda mungil ini selalu bertanya dalam hati. Diantara semua orang yang ingin menjadi _seme_nya itu, adakah yang Kyungsoo sukai? Karena menurut pengamatan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo selalu bersikap baik dan adil pada mereka. Dia terlihat memiliki 10 kekasih sekarang.

"Baek, kenapa kau berhenti membacakan novelmu?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Kyungsoo sedikit tertegun. Benar juga, kalau diperhatikan Kyungsoo memang sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pemuda. Bahunya bahkan sempit seperti gadis – gadis remaja. Apa Baekhyun juga telah tertarik? Yang benar saja. Baekhyun sendiri berpikir, dia lebih pantas jadi _uke_, karena badannya kecil. "Baek—"

"Aku ingin bertanya, Kyung!" potong Baekhyun kemudian. Ia melirik keadaan sekitarnya, dimana ke sepuluh serigala itu tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing – masing. Wajahnya mendekat kearah telinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik pelan. "Sebenarnya, diantara mereka bersepuluh, adakah yang kau sukai?" Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya yang telah memerah. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Kenapa Kyungsoo harus malu dan merona. Pasti dia memang memiliki perasaan pada salah satu diantara mereka. Perlahan tangan Kyungsoo terangkat dan menunjuk kearah Kai, Sehun...dan Chanyeol? Kai kah? Atau justru Chanyeol? "Yang mana?" Baekhyun bertanya sedikit tegas. Ada Chanyeol diantaranya, membuatnya merasa _aneh_.

"Ayo tebak!" Kyungsoo mengerling jahil. Baekhyun hanya mendengus dan meneruskan acara membaca novelnya dalam diam. Ia melirik Kris yang sudah duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan memutar bola matanya. Pasti rayuan bodoh lagi. Atap sekolah memang tempat paling asyik apalagi dengan pemandangan sekitarnya. Terlebih atap ini teduh. Sayang sekali disini bising karena sepuluh orang itu menganggu waktunya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun sebenarnya cantik." tutur Kai tiba – tiba. Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Sehun di depannya langsung menghentikan guyonan mereka dan menatap Kai. Hanya beberapa detik hingga semua mata tadi beralih pada Baekhyun yang berebah di lantai atap. "Tapi, dia sangat cerewet." Kai tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu." Jongdae menjawab.

"Yah, tubuhnya kecil pas untuk di dekap, kulitnya halus dan jarinya sangat lentik. Walau matanya tak sebulat Kyungsoo, tapi imut karena menggunakan eyeliner. Pinggangnya kecil dan wajahnya sangat manis." Pernyataan Sehun membuat 3 pemuda di depannya menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Kau ingin membuat couple HunBaek ya?" Kai bertanya dan diangguki oleh Jongdae. Sehun tampak memandang mereka datar. Tak ada jawaban apapun karena dia memang hanya mengutarakan hasil pengamatannya pada sosok Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol memilih diam dan mengamati wajah damai Baekhyun dari jauh. Sepertinya pemuda mungi itu tertidur dengan earphone yang tertancap di telinganya. Sejenak suara – suara teman – temannya serasa menghilang. Udaranya terasa tenang dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan waktu berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Meninggalkan suara degupan aneh yang berasal dari dalam jantungnya. Cepat dan berat, membuat perasaannya tenang dan damai. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali terlarut dalam percakapan teman – temannya.

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

"Minseok _hyung_!" Minseok berhenti melangkah dan memutar badannya hingga menemukan sosok Jongdae yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu berhenti tepat didepannya. Dengan terengah – engah ia menyerahkan sebuah ponsel berwarna putih dari kantungnya. Minseok tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya memiringkan kepalanya mengamati ponsel itu. Mata sipitnya menatap Jongdae yang ponsel itu bergantian. "Bingung ya _hyung_?" Minseok mengangguk cepat membuat Jongdae terkekeh pelan. "Tertukar lagi _hyung_." Jongdae tersenyum dan menggerakkan ponsel itu ke depan.

"Astaga! Ini ponselku?" Jongdae mengangguk. "Ah, bodoh kau Minseok." Tangannya terulur dan mengambil ponsel itu. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponsel Jongdae dari saku blazernya, dan terpampang _screensaver_ foto Jongdae disana. Uh, betapa malunya Minseok karena ponselnya tertukar lagi dengan milik Jongdae. Kebiasaan buruknya adalah susah mengenali barang miliknya sendiri. Mungkin penyakit Yixing sudah berpindah padanya sekarang. Ia pun memberikan ponsel itu pada Jongdae.

"Aku memasukkan nomorku di ponselmu _hyung_. Kau boleh menghubungiku nanti malam." ujar Jongdae kemudian. Minseok mengerjap beberapa kali dan mengecek ponselnya. Ah, benar. Ada nama Jongdae disana, tapi kenapa dia memasukkan nomornya? "Aku hanya ingin lebih mengenalmu, _hyung_." Penjelasan singkat Jongdae membuat pipi _chubby_ Minseok perlahan merona. Oh ayolah, kenapa Minseok jadi terlihat imut seperti ini? bukankah dia sekarang terlihat sangat _girly_? Kalau Yixing dan Luhan tahu, pasti dia sudah jadi bahan tertawaan mereka sekarang.

"..."

"—_hyung_. Minseok _hyung_!" Minseok tersentak kecil saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Jongdae. Dan sialnya pipinya lagi – lagi memerah tanpa sebab, membuatnya terpaksa menunduk. "Kita pulang bersama ya, _hyung_?" Wajah manisnya terangkat dan matanya mengerjap –lagi. Tanpa disadarinya, ia mengangguk pelan, dan Jongdae tersenyum puas. Ia pun meraih tangan Minseok dan mengaitkan kedua jari – jari mereka. Pikiran mereka mungkin mengatakan kalau mereka masih bersaing untuk memperebutkan cinta Kyungsoo. Tapi tanpa disadari keduanya, hati mereka menghangat, mengatakan hal yang berlawanan dengan akal sehat mereka.

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

Lain lagi di sebuah tempat, tepat dimana sebuah mobil tengah terparkir di pinggir jalan. Sehun terlihat tengah menarik tangan Luhan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobilnya. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu karena tak bisa melawan keinginan –atau paksaan Sehun untuk menemani pemuda albino itu ke kedai _bubble tea_ langgananya. Luhan memang masih kesal, tapi tak dipungkiri kalau ia suka saat Sehun memperhatikannya seperti ini. Bukannya Sehun terlihat sangat menyukainya? Kalau Sehun menyukainya, bukankah saingan Luhan untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo jadi berkurang? Ataukah justru ada hal lain yang membuat Luhan senang? Entahlah.

"Kau itu memaksa sekali, eoh?" keluh Luhan yang sudah terduduk manis di mobil Sehun. Menikmati pemandangan luar mobil Sehun tanpa menatap sang pengemudi yang kini tengah menyeringai tanpa disadarinya.

"Daripada aku sendirian. Lagi pula Kai takkan mau membeli bubble tea bersamaku. Lagipula kau juga menyukainya kan, Luhan _hyung_?" Luhan melotot tajam. Yah, walau pun benar, tapi Luhan terlalu gengsi jika harus menikmati hal yang disukainya dengan anak kecil macam Sehun. Dia tidak mau disangka pedofil yang mengencani anak ingusan seperti Sehun. "Tidak usah melotot begitu _hyung_, aku tahu matamu itu indah." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus.

'_Dia bilang apa? Mataku indah? Cih_.' Luhan memegangi pipinya yang tiba – tiba saja memanas. Yang benar saja, kenapa Luhan jadi merona mendengar pujian dari _hoobae_ kurang ajar ini?

"Wajahmu memerah _hyung_." Luhan menatap Sehun tajam. Anak ini ingin menggodanya eoh? "Kau malu ya, _hyung_?" Sehun terkekeh kecil membuat Luhan mendaratkan cubitan di lengan Sehun. Sehun mengaduh dan terpaksa menghentikan mobilnya. Cubitan Luhan sangat sakit. "Kau gila, _hyung_! Ini sakit!" Sehun mengusap – usap lengannya yang memerah karena cubitan keras dari Luhan.

"Diam kau! Suaramu itu jelek tahu!"

"Ck, kau ini galak sekali. Seperti perempuan saja."

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

Di sebuah halte, tampak Kyungsoo terdiam memandangi lalu lalang kendaraan di depannya. Dia bukannya menunggu bus, tapi dia sedang menunggu supirnya untuk menjemputnya. Entah kenapa supirnya sangat lama. Apa mungkin supirnya mengantar ibunya berbelanja? Ataukah mengatarkan kakaknya Do Myungsoo ke kampusnya? Entahlah. Ini sudah setengah jam Kyungsoo menunggu dan kebisingan disekelilingnya membuatnya risih. Jujur, Kyungsoo tak suka. Tahu begini dia tadi ikut Baekhyun ke rumahnya saja atau menunggu di dalam kelasnya. Ia menghela nafas dan menggoyangkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang, menghilangkan kebosanan.

"Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati Kai tengah tersenyum padanya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu tengah bertengger diatas motornya. Ia melepas helmnya dan langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo. Mengabaikan tatapan kagum para gadis – gadis di sekitarnya dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk ikut bersamanya. Dengan mudah ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo keatas motornya membuat rona – rona imut di pipi Kyungsoo perlahan muncul. "Kau pulang bersamaku." Suara Kai pun menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari fantasi liarnya.

Tanpa babibu, Kai naik keatas motornya. Menjalankan makhluk besi itu perlahan memecah keramaian kota Seoul. Ketika Kai memutar gasnya dengan kecepatan penuh, tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat melingkari pinggang Kai. Menarik jaket Kai sedikit, mencari kenyamanan. Mereka pun pulang dalam keheningan. Hanya suara hiruk pikuk kendaraan dan...degupan jantung yang entah milik siapa. Tiba – tiba motor itu berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah mewah. Beberapa security membuka gerbang dan Kai pun memasuki halaman rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Sejenak Kyungsoo tertegun. Kai itu kaya, rumahnya sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya. Dan tampak indah dengan tanaman yang tersusun rapi disekitarnya. Tapi, kenapa Kai membawanya ke rumahnya?

"Kyungsoo." Lagi – lagi Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat Kai memanggilnya. Ia terlalu banyak berfantasi rupanya. "Ayo masuk." Entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo turun dari motor Kai, yang jelas sekarang Kai sudah menggandengnya memasuki area rumah besar itu.

"K-Kai, kenapa kita kesini"

"Heum?" Kai menggumam perlahan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas menahan gugup. Kenapa dia bisa segugup ini? Rasanya bahkan lebih mendebarkan daripada saat lomba menyanyi atau pun saat ujian kenaikan kelas. Jangan sampai apa yang dipikirkannya menjadi kenyataan. Kalau Kai ternyata— "Kau akan aku kenalkan pada orang tuaku." Deg. —mengajaknya bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

Seorang wanita bertubuh ramping dengan dandanan yang cukup modis tengah berjalan melewati lorong sekolah itu diiringi tatapan kagum juga heran dari beberapa siswa laki – laki disana. Ah, jangan lupakan kalau sekolah ini memang sekolah khusus lelaki. Beberapa dari siswa itu saling berbisik mengagumi sosok yang terlihat 5 tahun lebih tua dari mereka itu. Ada yang menebak – nebak kalau wanita itu adalah guru baru atau seorang model yang tersesat disana. Suara ketukan high heels setinggi 15 senti yang beradu dengan lantai keramik itu terdengar sangat _girly_ juga _sexy_ dalam satu waktu. Langkah wanita itu tiba – tiba terhenti. Ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan menyajikan wajah cantik dengan guratan _eyesmile _saat tersenyum.

"Myeonnie!" Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya dan melambai ke arah sang ketua OSIS. Mata Suho membulat dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Bagaimana wanita itu bisa tersasar disini? Benar – benar memalukan. Terlebih Suho –dan Yixing di belakangnya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa disana. Suho baru saja akan menarik Yixing pergi tapi suara itu menginterupsinya lagi. "Kim Joonmyeon!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan menjemputku!" ketus Suho saat wanita itu sudah berada di depannya. "Akh, memalukan!" Yixing hanya menatap datar Suho yang mengacak – acak rambutnya layaknya orang gila. Bukannya marah karena dibentak, wanita itu justru terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu pada _eomma_ mu, eoh?" Semua siswa yang tengah mencuri dengar tadi langsung tercengang. Suho si pendek –ok, ini julukan dari Yixing– memiliki ibu yang luar biasanya modisnya. Jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan proporsional. Lelaki manapun pasti akan meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah. Suho memutar bola matanya malas. Bagus, gara – gara ibunya, mungkin semuanya akan terbongkar. "Aku kesini juga ingin bertemu calon menantuku, loh?" Nyonya Kim berbisik pelan dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Yixing. Pemuda berdimple itu tersenyum dengan wajah yang dihiasi rona malu. Ibu Suho memang paling suka menggoda Yixing.

"Calon mantu apa?!" ketus Suho pada ibunya. Tentu dengan suara yang sangat pelan dikarenakan pandangan siswa – siswa kepo itu masih tertuju padanya.

"Cih, suami sendiri saja lupa." Yixing mendengus sebal. Bukan, bukan karena ia mau mengakui rahasia ini. Dia hanya ingin mengerjai Suho, karena setelah ini Nyonya Kim pasti akan langsung menggoda Suho. Sedikit cerita saja ya, tak ada yang tau kalau sebenarnya Yixing dan Suho ini adalah tunangan. Mereka sudah dijodohkan oleh orang tua mereka sejak kecil. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan utama Suho dan Yixing selalu berada dalam satu sekolah semenjak SMP. Tapi baik Yixing ataupun Suho, sepertinya belum merasakan perasaan apapun. Belum ada kata tertarik diantara keduanya. Atau memang mereka yang belum menyadarinya? Entahlah.

"Joonmyeon, kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu lagi, _okay_?" Suho mendengus kesal. "Dan Yixing, posisimu itu sebagai istri. I-S-T-R-I, jadi jangan menyebut dirimu sendiri 'suami'. _Arra_?" Yixing menganga. Bukannya menggoda Suho, Nyonya Kim malah memarahinya. Ah, sial sekali. Kalau begini, lebih baik Yixing menikahi perempuan saja. "Menantuku yang cantik, ayo pulang. _Eomma_ lapar." Kim Yuri –atau Nyonya Kim mulai merajuk. Menggandeng tangan Yixing dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan sosok Suho yang lagi – lagi menganga.

"Ck, sial sekali aku!"

.

.

**Official © 'Melody of Eyes'**

.

.

Kris terlihat berjalan santai dengan tas yang bertengger di bahu kirinya. Sesekali ia melempar senyum mautnya pada setiap siswa yang baru keluar dari kelasnya. Julukan _School prince_ yang disandangnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin berkharisma. Tatapan tajamnya menghanyutkan dan lambaian tangannya membuat _uke – uke_ itu mimisan. Sayang sekali seorang _school prince_ sepertinya berulang kali ditolak oleh seorang Do Kyungsoo. Entah, Kris sendiri juga heran. Kenapa pesonanya tidak mempan ya? Ah, dan jangan lupakan kalau dia juga pernah ditolak oleh seorang Zhang Yixing. _Poor _Kris.

Kris yang baru saja melewati koridor kelas satu langsung tercengang saat mendapati pemuda bermata panda dengan pandangan lucu itu baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Tanpa babibu, ia langsung berlari dan mendaratkan lingkaran tangannya pada bahu Tao. Tao tersentak dan matanya membulat saat mendapati si pria tampan tengah merangkulnya posesif.

"K-Kris _hyung_?"

"Taozi, kau pulang bersama siapa?" tanya Kris dengan nada yang err...sedikit menggoda. Membuat listrik – listrik kecil menyengat hati Tao. Tao menggelengkan kepala cepat dan membuat Kris terheran. "Kau kenapa?"

"A-Aku baik – baik saja."

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" Tao menoleh dan pipinya memerah saat hidungnya bersentuhan dengan pipi Kris. Geez, itu jaraknya dekat sekali. Mungkin tinggal beberapa senti lagi, dia sudah akan mencium pipi Kris. Tao sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya walau usahanya nihil. Jaraknya terlalu dekat dengan sang diva ini, membuat kinerja jantungnya bertambah cepat. "Kenapa diam?" Kris bertanya.

"B-Baiklah."

"Hoii! Kris _hyung_!" Sebuah suara bariton berhasil mengisterupsi pergerakannya. Tao dan Kris memutar tubuhnya dan melihat ChanBaek di belakang mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pundak Kris sok akrab dan dibalas desisan kesal Kris. "_Hyung_, kau juga satu villa dengan Kyungsoo liburan nanti?" Kris menyeringai remeh.

"Tentu saja. Mana rela aku Kyungsoo bersama orang – orang seperti kalian." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baekhyun _hyung_, kau tak pulang bersama Kyungsoo _hyung_?" Tao bertanya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Tadi akau mengajaknya bermain kerumahku, tapi dia bilang dia tidak bisa." Mulut Tao membulat menyuarakan huruf O tanpa suara. Kris disampingnya hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan dahi berherut.

"Kau anak kecil—" Kris menunjuk pada Baekhyun yang tengah menikmati susu strawberrynya. Ia memberi tatapan bingung saat Kris lagi – lagi tersenyum remeh. "Kau kan sudah mendapat bantuan yang entah darimana datangnya. Apa kau juga akan mengawal Kyungsoo disana?" Baekhyun berhenti menyeruput minumannya dan menatap Kris jengkel.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan menjaganya dari orang – orang seperti kalian! Dulu mungkin hanya Chanyeol yang perlu kujaga ketat, tapi...sepertinya ada yang lebih mesum darinya." Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum menyebalkan. Chanyeol yang mendengar namanya disebutkan langsung mendaratkan jitakan di dahi Baekhyun dan dibalas cubitan di pinggangnya oleh Baekhyun. Kris tertawa kecil.

"Ck, kau hanya merepotkan saja. Aku yakin Kyungsoo sebenarnya risih dengan kelakuanmu yang sok hero itu." Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Tangannya yang tadinya berada di pinggang langsung jatuh terkulai. "Aku yakin Kyungsoo suka menjadi _princess_ di sekolah ini. Dia pasti suka diperlakukan istimewa oleh kami. Sayangnya ada kau. Kau selalu menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan perhatian itu." Mata Baekhyun yang tadinya berkilat marah kini menatap Kris sendu. "Kau iri kan pada Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun terdiam dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk. "Dia cantik. Dia di idolakan. Dia pintar dan dia kaya. _Almost perfect_! Heh, kau berusaha menyingkirkan penggemar Kyungsoo karena kau iri kan, Byun Baekhyun?"

"_Hyung_!" Chanyeol yang tidak tahan dengan ucapan Kris langsung membentaknya. Tapi percuma saja, toh sang diva itu memang sangat sombong.

"Kau hanyalah teman yang merepotkan, Byun Baekhyun. Tidak adanya dirimu, aku yakin pesona Kyungsoo akan lebih terlihat. Kau memang tidak ada apa – apanya ketimbang dia. Kau...seperti semut kecil yang diinjak Kyungsoo." Mata Baekhyun memerah. Dia tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Dia memang tak mau Kyungsoo tertipu kebaikan palsu mereka. Mereka tak benar – benar menyukai Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya tak mau Kyungsoo disakiti. Iri? Tak pernah sekalipun dia berpikir seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Byun—" Belum selesai Kris berbicara, Baekhyun sudah berlari menjauh. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya berkaca – kaca. Tao ingin menyusul tapi hal lain menghalanginya. Chanyeol yang geram tengah mencengkeram kerah Kris kuat hingga pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu terbatuk, kalau tak ada dia, pasti mereka akan berkelahi.

"Hentikan_ sunbae_! Lebih baik kau kejar Baekhyun _hyung_." Interuksi Tao berhasil. Chanyeol yang hampir memukul wajah Kris langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan kasar. Ia mendengus kesal dan berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Kris memukul – mukul dadanya pelan sebelum akhirnya mengeluh sakit.

"Sialan si Chanyeol itu."

"Kau memang keterlaluan, _hyung_." Satu kalimat terakhir dari Tao dan pemuda bermata panda itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kris yang termangu di tempatnya. Kris mencoba mencerna kembali setiap kalimat yang bermaksud candaan tadi. Ia tak tahu kalau Baekhyun akan menanggapinya dengan serius. Kris memang terkenal suka menghina kan? Tapi kenapa kalimat itu terdengar lebih pedas dari biasanya? Apa dia memang keterlaluan? Perkataan Tao tadi tak urung membuatnya menyesal.

Chanyeol terus berlari dan sesekali melirik sekelilingnya. Berharap menemukan Baekhyun diantara kerumunan manusia di jantung kota ini. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia belum menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun. Kebiasaan Baekhyun selalu saja seperti ini. Kalau dia tengah bersedih, pasti dia akan berlari dan menghilang. Chanyeol terus berlarian kesana kemari hingga tatapannya tertuju pada satu tempat. Dadanya berdegup saat matanya menemukan sosok kecil itu tengah duduk disamping_ counter_ es krim. Menangis sesegukan dengan es krim yang melumuri bibirnya. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, menepuk pundak Baekhyun hingga si mungil mengangkat wajahnya yang basah.

"Anak kecil tak baik menangis di tempat seperti ini."

"A-Aku—hiks bukan anak—hiks—kecil!" ketusnya lucu karena diselilingi oleh isakan dari bibir tipisnya. Es krim yang tercecer di sekitar wajahnya membuat Baekhyun terlihat sangat imut di mata Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol beralih menatap_ ahjussi_ pemilik _counter_ itu dan tersenyum.

"_Ahjussi_, aku pesan rasa coklat ya!" Sang penjual mengangguk dan mulai menyiapkan pesanan Chanyeol. Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun yang meneruskan acara makan es krimnya. "Kau ini, belepotan dimana – mana." Dengan telaten Chanyeol membersihkan es krim di sekitar mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri lebih memilih mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol dan memakan es krimnya dengan lahap. Sesekali Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun.

"Ini pesanannya."

"Ah, terima kasih_ ahjussi_. Tolong buatkan lagi satu cup es krim strawberry yang jumbo. Dibungkus saja." Sang penjual mengangguk. Saat Chanyeol ingin memakan es krimnya, gerakannya terhenti karena Baekhyun menatapnya dengan binar dimatanya. "Apa?"

"Apa kau akan memakan satu cup penuh es krim strawberry yang enak itu?" Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Itu untukmu."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Wuaaah! Terima kasih kecoak keriting!" Baekhyun memeluknya sekilas, membuat noda – noda es krim itu mengenai blazer Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tak ambil pusing. Dia lebih memilih menikmati wajah cerah Baekhyun. Satu cup es krim jumbo ternyata sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun terhibur. "Tidak biasanya kau baik padaku. Biasanya kan cuma Park _ahjumma_ dan _noona _cantik saja yang perhatian padaku."

"Bagaimana pun kau itu tanggung jawabku, tikus kecil. _Eomma _menyuruhku untuk menjaga anak kecil ini." Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya di dahi Baekhyun membuat bibir mungil itu mengerucut lucu.

"Chanyeol." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan menggumam kata 'hn' pelan. "Kau...tidak akan membandingkanku dengan Kyungsoo kan?"

"Tak ada yang membandingkanmu dengan Kyungsoo, Baek. Aku yakin Kris _hyung_ hanya bercanda. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, karena kau juga tak kalah dengan Kyungsoo. Sedikit saja kau mau berkaca dan melihat sosokmu yang tersenyum di pantulan cermin itu, kau akan sadar akan kelebihanmu itu. Aku takkan membandingkanmu karena aku dapat melihat, apa yang sebenarnya tersembunyi dalam dirimu." Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan saat merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di dahinya. Bibir Chanyeol menyentuh dahinya dengan sangat lembut. Membuat detakan jantung Baekhyun makin menggila. Pipinya perlahan memerah dan ia mengeratkan genggaman pada es krimnya yang meleleh, layaknya persendiannya yang juga terasa lemas dan meleleh. Kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol membuatnya merasakan ketenangan? Kenapa selalu Chanyeol yang membuatnya nyaman?

Apa...

Baekhyun menyukai pemuda jangkung ini?

.

.

.

.

"**To be continued—"**

Udah panjang buuuaaanget kan? Kkeke. Maaf kalo tambah jelek. Udah hiatus lama, gak diupdate – update, sekali update hancur gini. **Dx** Maaf – maaf. Semoga gak ngecewain amat yah. Banyak adegan _kisseu_ nya ya (maksudku main sikat aja gitu di setiap chapter). Kkeke. Kalo ada yang pengen tanya atau masih bingung, tanya aja. Trus, aku mau nanya. Apa karakter _uke _disini terlalu girly? Ya udah deh gitu aja. Dilanjut atau end nih?

**Mind to review?**

.


End file.
